Snape Chronicles: Order of the Serpents
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: Order of the Phoenix, with a twist. Snape starts his own version of it with the kids, and wife, who are living under his roof. What on earth could Harry, Dudley, Hermione, Kiru, Chessie, and our snarky Potions master do to counter the war? I promise, I wasn't on crack when I wrote this!
1. Dementors

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

Snape looked out over his backyard, glaring out at the group of teens play fighting in the hot, sticky August afternoon. Dudley and Harry were fighting Kiru and Hermione, with Kiru and Dudley wrestling with each other violently. Severus wasn't caring and simply waiting for the muggle authorities to show up and give him the thumbs up, even though Hermione was already living with him. Four children were enough, he groaned, knowing he still had room enough for a few more children with Chessie, having no room in his heart or life for any more that he didn't sire.

"Severus," Chessie said worriedly, "what'll we do if I can't conceive quickly enough to - to..."

"Appease him?" he asked quietly before shrugging slightly. "Just let him know we're trying as hard as we can."

"Stupid jackass bastard snake," Chessie yelled angrily as Severus waved a wand across the books in the house, transforming the exterior into something Muggle related. "Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"I'm his right-hand man," he snarled, "and such a position isn't easily obtained. Now stop whining and help me set up for the Muggles!"

The two Muggles approached Prince Manor, and Severus and Chessie cut off all magical connections in all fireplaces as they felt the protective wards shift. The four teens raced up to the library, grabbing books to help their studies. Dudley grabbed an Astronomy book, Kiru a potions book, Hermione a Charms book, and Harry a DADA book. The two Muggle authorities were stunned by the tranquility at Prince Manor, put off only by the terrifying vibes coming from the Potions Master, who was in the library as well, fiddling around absent-mindedly in a set of books - the half-blood prince's books to be exact. What nobody but him knew was that he was copying the notes from his old books and into the books that Kiru would be using for school. He only wrote potions editing marks in her potions books, and his curses and spells in her Defense books. He quickly shut the books once he noticed the Muggles had arrived.

"Kiru, could you copy the notes from the margins of my book into your textbook," he said quickly. "I think it will help you in your studies to get ahead next year."

"Sure thing, dad," Kiru grinned while abandoning her _Most Potente Potions_ and going to his textbooks. She knew now that her father's textbooks often had potions cheats and rare hexes in the margins, and used this to her favor every chance she got.

The Muggles questions were all answered, but quite a few had nothing to do with adopting Hermione in any way. "How do you think your daughter will react to Hermione?", "What kind of home lives do you have?", "do you plan on creating children anytime soon?", to name a few that really got under Severus and Chessie's skin. The couple told the social workers that Dudley and Harry were the sons of Severus' "sisters" that he took in when his older sister died ten years after their younger sister was brutally murdered. The two workers' eyes widened at these remarks, but they were shocked nonetheless to find that Chessie was unable to have children of late, and had had the hardest time trying to conceive and keep Kiru.

Chessie assured the social workers that the family was very close knit and tried to keep from trouble as much as possible. After the social workers were finally done interviewing the parents took the duo on a tour of the mansion. When they reached the library, the social workers stared at the four teens. The foursome were working together on different tasks, all at the same table and discussing the uses of math and chemistry. Chessie smiled and Severus smirked in pride at the good behavior the teens were portraying and their cooperation. Such behavior astounded the social workers, not expecting the trio to so eagerly accept Hermione without a qualm or fight. They also didn't expect to find such a large library with a group of teens so eager to be within its walls, or parents who encouraged such behavior and chemistry experiments, so long as the latter was supervised by the adults.

"Whoa!" Kiru suddenly exclaimed, "Bloody Wicked!"

"Hey, Language," Severus scolded with a glare, and Kiru grinned sheepishly while muttering out a quick apology.

"Hermione," one of the social workers said, "What do you think?"

"I love it here!" She said enthusiastically. "I had my doubts when the headmaster told me I'd be staying here, but I get along with the others, and the size of this library is humongous! Chessie and Severus have been nothing but kind to me! I love it!"

"Alright, then," the other said formally. "We'll leave you to it. Have fun. By the way, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, Hermione here attends a private school, you'll need to-"

"Take her to King's Cross, we know," Snape said to cut her off. "Harry and Kiru go there as well. Dudley wasn't accepted due to poor grades, and we've kept him in regular schools ever since. They started a few years ago, and Harry and Hermione already knew each other."

"Well, we'll leave her in your more than capable hands, then," the first one said as they left. "Oh, and the money that has been helping the two of you pay for Hermione is from her mother's second cousins – they want nothing to do with her, and continued to call her a monster. I suggest looking into it since we got almost nowhere with our searches up until now. Good day to you all."

Severus flicked his wand and the gates slammed closed behind them, his every nerve on fire as to the slow pace of the Muggle authorities that now knew he had custody of all four children. Chessie was now in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the two house elves, but from afar. Dobby and Winky wanted only to be treated fairly as payment for their work, and were at the Hogwarts kitchens while their new masters were at school. Dobby had joined Winky as an owned house elf when Severus offered it to him and had taken to liking Winky. Thus, the family now had two house elves under their roof. Hermione was as quiet as ever, but that didn't come as a surprise to anyone since she was a bookworm to the extreme degree.

Harry and the others sighed in relief at their good fortune, and he headed outside into the backyard, just beyond the boundaries of the wards. The others continued goofing off in the backyard, practicing charms and minor hexes and jinxes on each other. Kiru, having played the Prelude of Light and gotten a vision as a result, alerted her father to the danger that Harry would soon be in. Severus, knowing of Kiru's perfect prediction abilities that stemmed from said song and his daughter's abilities as a Musiclancer, or someone who controlled things with music and magic combined, raced out after Harry to defend him from harm.

Naturally, Severus saw the Dementors surrounding Harry just as Harry got outside the warding boundaries. Thinking quickly, he nonverbally cast his patronus, and the thestral charged angrily at the group of dementor, stopping them from performing the Dementor's kiss on his charge. He raced forward, kneeling and checking Harry's pulse and temperature. Normal, he diagnosed, considering he'd just been attacked by a dementor. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that there was a very good chance that Harry had been set up in an attempt to get him expelled and to get his wand snapped for more underage magic.

He snarled angrily, knowing that Dolores Umbridge, the woman after his coveted Defense Against the Dark Arts post, was behind this. He grinned as he hefted Harry up off the ground, knowing that he'd get the last laugh. Chessie had already gotten the DADA job, much to everyone's dismay, and that left Umbridge for History of Magic. He knew that Umbridge hated half-bloods, and wanted them all gone as quickly and as much as possible. He also knew that if all went well this year, he'd have her begging to leave as quickly as humanly possible.

He grimaced, realizing that if she used her position in the Ministry of Magic, he'd likely to be losing his job for his relationship with Chessie. Unless, of course, they explained that Dumbledore hired Chessie _after _the two of them had gotten married, in the hopes of helping her get by and raise a family since she was a very talented Muggle-born that people hated for who knew why. She'd landed in Slytherin as a Muggle born, much to _everyone's _confusion, until it was revealed that her parents were squibs and that their parents were some of the most powerful witches and wizards their age in Japan.

Severus scowled as someone in pink apparated just outside his wards. She tried to get in, but Severus wouldn't have any of it. With a jerk of his head, he ordered the children inside. They raced in, unsure of what was going on, and Dudley carried Harry in with little prompting from Severus, who went back out to the edges of his warding boundaries. He stepped out, and Dolores Umbridge jumped in shock. He leered, and she cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow that was meant to order him to move.

"If you think I'm going to step aside for you to charge in onto my property just because you're from the Ministry, you've got another thing coming," Severus snarled, brandishing his wand dangerously. "I'm no fool. You have no reason to be here since none of us broke the laws that were placed. No youth have performed magic without my consent, and the only Muggle within viewing distance also lives under my roof and is more than aware that he is surrounded and protected by witches and wizards."

"Hem-hem. I heard there were Dementors nearby," she said sickeningly sweetly, which Severus had the strange, yet accurate, inclination that she was holding back and trying not to kill him. "I received word that Harry James Potter performed a Patronus charm."

"That was a lie. I, Professor Severus T. Snape, performed the patronus to protect Mr. Potter from getting killed by two dementors," Snape snarled. "I know for a fact that Dementors will only leave Azkaban on orders, and the only way that could have happened is if a Ministry official ordered them there, or if someone aforementioned was put under the Imperius curse and told to send the Dementors here."

"Do you want to lose your job, Professor?" Umbridge asked sweetly, and Snape had to lock his jaw and clench his teeth to keep from killing Umbridge. Kiru raced out from the wards, a snake in hand.

"What'd I miss? Who's she?" Kiru asked, jabbing a thumb at Umbridge. "And why the hell is she dressed in such disgustingly pink clothes? I swear, I see less disgusting things in a Potion than her clothes!"

"What is your name, child?" Umbridge asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"That's none of your damn business, yerou," Kiru spat. "And for the record, you're not welcome here, or anywhere but your precious…den, if you would. Actually, I think the only thing that would be your soul mate is a Dementor – you're putting off the evil enough vibes for it."

"You little brat!" Dolores spat angrily. "Give me your wand right now!"

"Hm, let me think… No!" Kiru spat. "I swear, one day you're going to regret coming here. No matter how much you snoop, Orochi here will make sure that you don't get into the house." Dolores' eyes widened in shock. "Yes, I have a snake for a familiar. Voldy's not the only one, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was your lover before he fell from power."

"Child," Severus warned. "That's enough. We'll continue tutoring tomorrow, same time. I don't want your mother getting mad at me for sending you home late, and we both know how paranoid your mother is."

"Yes, sir," Kiru moaned as she headed back towards Prince Manor. "Oh, and by the way – if you come to Hogwarts, yerou, I can assure you, I will make it my personal duty to make your life a living hellhole."

Severus and Kiru didn't pay the Ministry of Magic any mind as the pink-garbed brat screamed profanities at them all the way until they couldn't hear her anymore. Kiru grinned at her schedule for her upcoming school year – she knew Severus wouldn't like one of her classes, but she knew that with help from her Ocarina, she'd be _more _than able to out-perform the teacher, if what Hermione was saying was true.

* * *

Kiru's mouth gets her in trouble. No surprise there, I tried to base her off of what I was like when I was her age, which was a complete brat.

Yes, I just admit that.

Reviews? Pretty Please?


	2. Living Nightmares

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

Kiru burst out laughing as the group reached Platform 9 ¾, her every nerve alight with glee at what Hermione was now saying. Never before had they heard her insult a teacher, and Severus was grinning with mirth at her ruthless attacks on the teacher. Kiru, however, was now allowed to take extra classes, and had signed up for Divination, much to Severus' dismay. She got the last laugh, however, when she told him of her plot to get away with cheating. He then relented and let her continue on her course of insanity, telling her that she'd be going insane before the end of the year.

Naturally, she took this as a permission to do so. She smirked as she kissed his cheek farewell, knowing they'd see each other that evening. Chessie smirked evilly as Hermione and Harry boarded the train, on the opposite side of the car once more, and went quickly to apparate back to Hogwarts. Hesitantly, Severus joined her, knowing that Kiru would eventually have to stop getting into trouble with the Gryffindor group. He scowled, realizing that Potter, Weasley, and Granger were making up the second generation of Marauders, only without the bullying. Well, except for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, probably, but that was only because they'd started it on the train in their first year. Kiru, however, had made her own little version of the Marauders, and didn't have the slightest problem with flaunting it. Myrtle had joined her to act as Remus – only without the werewolf problem, thank heavens – Draco had joined as Sirius, and a smaller third year girl by the name of Hebiga – whose father was Ohaku, ironically enough for Chessie – had also joined. Three from Slytherin, one from Ravenclaw, and oh these four were going to give him trouble if they got their hands on his books to use on their Gryffindor counterparts.

Severus scowled as he calculated it out carefully. Myrtle and Granger were the know-it-alls, and were the Lupin's of the group, so to speak, without the werewolf issue. Kiru and Potter Junior were obviously the Potter Senior of the groups since they were the leaders. Draco and Weasley were the Sirius Black of the group since they followed the leaders with few qualms. As for Hebiga – she was the Pettigrew of the group, and would likely betray them since her father was the one who blackmailed Chessie into marrying her Potions Professor. He scoffed at her choice of name, Hebi meant snake in Japanese, and they all knew it. Contrary to popular belief, Severus was indeed trilingual – he knew English from when he was in diapers, he knew Japanese from when he was a teen and learning from one of his fellow Slytherin members, and he was also fluent in Mandarin Chinese after a long bout of struggling to learn it for educational reasons only. He rarely spoke it, however, unless he was extremely angry, which had yet to happen in front of a student.

Kiru laughed as they entered their compartment, knowing exactly who the next DA teacher was, and was more than happy not to share such information with anyone or everyone. Harry and Hermione had a hunch, but they also thought it would be Umbridge, with the way that Chessie was whining about her and Kiru had described the despicable woman. Kiru laughed openly and began playing a very long game of annoy-the-boa with her pet, Orochi.

"_**Hey, Orochi, are you the one I freed from the zoo when I was eleven?**_" Harry asked suddenly.

"_**Yesss. It wasss very nicsse of you to do sso, Harry Potter. Kiru wass the one who took me in and raised me asss her own. She iss very kind, you know,**_" the boa complimented. "_**I wouldn't have it any other way. I love having her for my owner.**_"

"_**Oh,**_" Harry said simply. "_**Okay. What should we do about that Umbridge woman? Should we kill her or whatnot?**_"

Kiru simply shrugged, and went back to annoying the hell out of her boa constrictor. Harry yawned, and Draco Malfoy entered the compartment, already wearing his robes. Kiru smiled, and raced out alongside Hermione to change into her robes as well. They were startled to find that when they returned, the train was empty. Kiru screamed loudly, her blood turning to ice.

Kiru awoke with a jolt, screaming loudly, covered in cold sweat, and thrashing against her father's restraining hands. She began sobbing, clutching him for comfort, terrified of the upcoming school year, and he hesitantly began patting her back awkwardly. This soon turned to rubbing as he became a little more secure with his fathering role to his daughter, and he pulled out the calming draught he knew she'd need. She kept sobbing onto his chest for a few more minutes after he got it into her, but was eventually calm enough to tell her father the dream she'd just had.

"Hm," Severus said thoughtfully. "There're a few ways to fix this. One, go in your school robes or simply stay in Muggle clothing and I will change it for you as you get to the carriages. Two, kick the boys out of your compartment and make sure that you change before sunset and before you're halfway there. Three, don't let anything like this happen, and most certainly don't let Weasley into your compartment. I'm sure Myrtle would be happy to help keep you on a timetable. Now, why don't we get back to sleep so I can get some sleep as well and be a little less grouchy on your first day of classes?"

"Thanks, dad," Kiru whimpered with a soft smile. "You always know exactly what to say when I need it, even if it hurts like hell to hear. Before you go back to bed, though, have you seen Orochi? I can't find him anywhere."

"He'll show eventually," Severus soothed. "He still needs to go outside to hunt, you know. Don't worry, princess, I'm sure he'll show before term starts."

"Oyasumi," Kiru smiled hugging her father one final time.

"Oyasumi," Severus smiled gently as he kissed his daughter's forehead. He yawned, and headed into his bedroom to collapse in an exhausted heap onto his bed. "Nightmare," he said simply, and Chessie smirked, needing no further explanation. They both knew Kiru was a daddy's girl and always would be.

.o0O0o.

Two days later, it was time to go. Strangely, and terrifyingly enough for Kiru, the events unfolded exactly as she dreamt it, only Orochi wasn't there to make idle conversation with. Her Slytherin robes were missing, and someone had stolen them purposefully. She began panicking, and Severus yawned exasperatedly as he sat in his final teachers' meeting before term starts.

"Well," McGonagall said calmly. "Severus, is there anything you would like to add as a warning to any insane ideas that Kiru might have this year?"

"Avoid Chessie," he said side-stepping the minefield. "She will no doubt be dragged into Kiru's shenanigans. She always is in one way or another. Not that that's a bad thing."

Chessie leered at him, and he smirked and put his hands up in surrender to her. He noticed she'd been getting a little grumpier as of late, but he wasn't sure of the cause. "Sure, and you're the father of a set of maniacal twins," she retorted sarcastically. He paled, looking at her with fear, his normal alabaster turning to a pasty white so sickly looking that the others were almost concerned for his health at the current moment.

"Wh-what?" he murmured, and Chessie snorted before bursting out laughing in a fit of loud guffaws that couldn't be silenced until Severus finally left the room with her in tow to interrogate her about her statement. Even then, she still couldn't be silenced, much to Umbridge's dismay.

.o0O0o.

Kiru scowled as she got back to her compartment, scouring through her bags and trunks that she'd brought. Not a single sign of her robes anywhere, and what was worse was that the school was almost in view! Kiru screamed loudly, her anguish filling the entire train, and she was soon following her instincts to hunt down the perpetrator/thief. Naturally, it was a Gryffindor, only from one of the fifth years, a girl by the name of Lavender Brown. Kiru snarled, lunging at the girl's throat, her vision turning red with rage. She stopped suddenly, her blood still boiling, but also freezing because her father would be severely disappointed for her acting in such a Gryffindor-ish manner. She ran a knife in front of the girl's throat, knowing that she had the full advantage over her. She could easily blow this girl's potions up with the new playsong she had, the song of time. It acted as a time turner, and she could now go back in time, up to twenty-four hours. The only problem – don't get seen by yourself, and if you do, flash the Ocarina and smile.

Kiru almost screamed again when she saw the inside of the robes – they were all tattered and torn, and the Lavender Brown girl was going to be in _huge _trouble when Kiru wrung her sorry neck later that year. She kept her cloak tightly zipped up, to all the Slytherin house's confusion, and Severus and Chessie scowled as the teen's reactions. He scowled even more when he saw Lavender laughing hardly, and making obscene gestures about who he knew must have been Kiru. The third-year was close to tears now, and was even more upset now that Draco wasn't anywhere nearby.

He quickly grabbed his plate, and moved down to sit next to her, putting an arm around her reassuringly, and letting her know he was still there for her. She sobbed out what Lavender Brown had done, and Draco's face flushed a dark crimson before he raced up to his godfather's place at the teacher's table to quickly explain what was going on. Severus and Chessie's jaws almost dropped at what they'd heard, and Dolores Umbridge was listening to every word Draco said intently.

"Well, it seems as though your friend best be more careful with her school robes," Umbridge said.

Severus and Chessie almost hexed her then and there, but she was saved by Dumbledore standing up and Draco racing back to his seat, the blonde quietly reporting the reaction. Kiru's eyes widened, filled with tears, and her face flushed crimson, her eyes glaring holes into Umbridge's clothes.

"Hem-Hem," Dolores said as her name was called out as the new History of Magic Teacher. (insert her speech here, I hate the woman and don't care for her.) Right as she was about to finish her speech, she was suddenly skyrocketed into the air, spiraled in fire, then in rocks, then water, razor-like winds, lightning, shadows, sand, and for some unfathomable reason, a shrill note pierced the air.

The students began looking around, some of them (like Draco, Kiru, Harry, Myrtle, Luna, Hermione, to name a few) simply stared ahead or clutched their neighbor for fear since they knew the note's origins. Severus' eyes widened, and Chessie covered her ears, and both were pretending to try to figure out where the note was coming from. Umbridge let out a very loud scream, one that pierced the air louder than the harsh, shrill note, and she was thrust down by all aforementioned elements working in unison. Her gut was rammed on the table, and she upchucked her dinner, much to the Slytherin house's amusement and everyone's disgust.

"Fifty points to Slytherin," Severus whispered as Umbridge puked mercilessly. "That was brilliant."

The entire Great Hall was quiet, and Kiru was soon thrust up into the air in a like manner, much to everyone's shock. She performed the same sequence, but this time altered it by means of the most painful methods possible. She thrust herself downwards, just as she had Umbridge, and forced her jaw closed to keep from vomiting. She shook, knowing she'd broken something, and got up to try to get away from her "unseen foe". She collapsed, and Severus ran out to get her off the floor once more, his patience growing thin.

He quickly checked for a pulse, summoned a stretcher, placed Kiru on it, and pulled Kiru, and Lavender Brown, out of the Great Hall. He immediately gave her detention for her cruel actions towards Kiru, and was sure that the girl wouldn't like it at all. Just as Lavender was sent down to the Great Hall in tears, Kiru woke up after Madame Pomfrey healed her cracked ribs. Severus remained there, and ate with her calmly as she sobbed out what Lavender had done to her and her clothing, and also that she'd calmed down and her methods. Severus smiled softly and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear in a wave of fatherly affection just before Kiru bolted under the covers and pretended to be asleep in such a realistic fashion Severus would've thought she was if he hadn't seen her begin to fake it. Umbridge walked in soon after, also having come to get her ribs healed. She glared at Severus, having recognized them both.

"What are you two doing here?" she spat venomously.

"I work here," Snape retorted just as venomously, if not more. "I am the head of Kiru-san's house, and I swore to the headmaster that I would do everything in my power to ensure their safety while they were in my house and still at school."

"Slytherin," she spat. "Of course. And yet this is the same brat who willingly insulted me during the summer. Two weeks of detention for such rash insults, I believe."

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then perhaps a letter to one of the board of Governors could fix things," Severus growled. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that I'm on good terms with one, and he and I are extremely close. Trust me, Dolores, giving her detentions unfairly is a bad career move."

"High Inquisitor," she corrected sweetly. "And judging by your mouths, I have no further suspicions that the brat that is asleep is your daughter. May this be a warning to you both – I hope you get what you deserve in the end."

"Touché," Severus retorted as she left without getting healed. He smirked – they were in for a _long _year.

* * *

So, as you know, the "accidental" magic was Kiru's, and she did it on herself to keep the suspicion off herself.

Review? Please? What do you think of my element combination?


	3. First Day of Class

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

Kiru woke groggily to the ceiling in the Hospital Wing. She'd missed breakfast, apparently, and was now late for History of Magic. She took her time getting there, and wasn't at all pleased to find Umbridge standing at the front of the class glaring at her.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Miss Snape. Fifty points from Slytherin for tardiness," she said sickeningly sweet.

"Madame Pomfrey wanted me to give you this," she said, knowing that if she defended herself she'd land in more trouble. "Oh, and before I forget, could I meet with you after class, please? I'd like to get a little advice, and I'm sure that the head of my house wouldn't appreciate me going to him for girl advice."

"Hm, I suppose," she snarled sweetly. "Page fifty-three in your text."

"Yes, ma'am," Kiru said nodding her head and turned to page fifty three in her textbook – nothing, blankness, it wasn't there. She thumbed through, confused. Her book was completely blank, and she hadn't the faintest clue as to what was going on.

"Problem, Miss Snape?" she said sweetly.

"My book's blank," Kiru said confused, flipping through the pages.

"Then you must fill it up, dear," she smiled sweetly. "Here, use this quill, it will help you write faster. The notes are on the board."

"Yes, ma'am," Kiru snarled menacingly as the blood began to seep from the back of her hand. She stared at the words that she was being forced to write. _I will not disobey the Ministry_. Kiru bit back a second snarl, going back to writing. Just as class ended, Kiru smirked, waited for everyone to pass before playing the Requiem of Spirit.

"What is your bidding, my mistress?" Dolores asked blankly.

"You will spoil me rotten throughout this entire year," Kiru ordered. "Spoil the Slytherin house rotten, ensure that your life is hell, and to leave Severus and Chessie Snape alone! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Dolores said with her eyes clouded over. "I will obey your every command, mistress."

"Good. Now, awaken!" Kiru smirked snapping her fingers. She left hastily, smirking evilly, knowing that the Requiem of Spirit was a risky move. It was one of the easier songs to use and only zapped her magic as she controlled someone.

She smirked and grinned, letting her father know in passing that she'd done something very evil and wonderful without actually telling him. She knew the Requiem only worked for those who were in the same room as her when they heard it, and that Dolores Umbridge was the only one that heard it at the time. She knew it would have been illegal since it was the Musiclancer's version of the Imperius Curse, but she didn't care in the slightest. She played the Prelude of Light quickly, darting up to the Divination tower for classes.

Naturally, she was still late, and the teacher didn't care in the slightest. The teacher began talking about the arts of Divination and opening the inner eye. Kiru smirked, knowing that she would be doing much better than this new teacher, a Professor Sibyl Trelawney. The woman had long blonde hair and large, thick glasses, and her cloaks fell around her eerily. Kiru smirked, pulling out the teacup and drinking the piping hot tea in one searing gulp.

"Okay, so, um," Hebiga said hesitantly looking at Kiru's cup. "There's this, that, and that, so… you're going to suffer but be happy about it?"

"Yeah, if she were in bed with Malfoy," one of the Gryffindor girls laughed.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be, then I'm sure that you'd be feeling the same way about the Weasley twins or Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe a little three-way?" Kiru retorted, and the class erupted in laughter at her quick and witty retort.

"Give me the cup," Trelawney said to Hebiga, and she handed the teacher Kiru's cup. She thrust it onto the table, screaming in shock. After a few seconds of quiet, she turned to Kiru. "My dear – you – you have the Grim."

"Yeah, sure," Kiru laughed and scoffed, the Prelude of Light suddenly kicking in with a tidal wave of information. "And my step-mom's an animagus. Yeah, and while I'm at it – her form is a thestral. Oh, and a large black dog will die in the Great Hall just after Umbitch makes our lives a living hell for us while at school and getting rid of Dumbledore. Oh, and did I mention that Potter and Weasley will end up together, and Granger with the youngest Weasley male, Ron? Oh, and let's not forget that two teachers are married – _of course _there's the possibility one will get the other pregnant, and it'll be a double dose of trouble when it's twins!"

"Kiru," Hebiga said warily, looking at her like she was crazy. "Have you been tooting on that Ocarina again?"

"You, boy," Trelawney said quickly turning to a Ravenclaw. "Is your father well?" the boy nodded warily. Soon, the woman was verbally attacking and questioning the various students throughout the classroom, but the tension was still in the air from when Trelawney had predicted that Kiru would die. It was most certainly plausible – her first two years had both gone by with people wanting her dead now.

The bell rang, and Kiru yanked her things, ran into the bathroom, and played Hime's song to get things back to normal. Luckily, the Requiem of Spirit that Kiru used on Umbridge wasn't affected by the Prelude of Light and wouldn't wear off until Kiru gave the verbal command of release after playing the Requiem again with Umbridge alone with her in the room. they raced down to the dungeons for Potions, and Severus narrowed his eyes at his students' already subdued natures.

"All right," he snapped about thirty minutes into the lesson. "Who do I need to kill for ruining my fun?"

"Divination," Kiru said simply, and Severus snorted.

"Say no more. That woman predicts that at least one student will die each year – Potter included – and hasn't been right yet. However, Potter did get _extremely_ close to dying his year, though I managed to keep him from getting killed by a werewolf. Whose death did she predict this year?" Severus smirked, fully expecting Hebiga.

"Me, dad," Kiru said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm – I'm not much one for believing her, but do you – do you think it's possible?"

"Kiru, you've got more of a chance of being right with predicting deaths than anyone else I can ever think of," Severus said calmly putting his hands across his chest. "And you've only done that once. Two months later, the idiot killed himself by transforming with a potion and was blasted with a killing curse from yours truly for trying to kill his daughter. So, no, Kiru, I wouldn't believe about ninety percent of what that old sod says."

Kiru smiled softly, knowing that this was her father's way of calming her down in public. She nodded, getting back to work on her potion. Naturally, by the time she was done, she had it perfect, and not at all displeased with the remarks that she was getting. She stayed behind after class, knowing her father had free period right now. She frowned, approaching her father warily. She sighed, anxious knots twisting in her stomach. She hesitantly asked her father in perfect Japanese if her step-mother was pregnant. His silence and the look in his eyes suggested that he honestly hadn't the faintest clue, and she quickly hugged him fearfully before heading off to her class and let him grade paperwork.

Her final class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and her brow furrowed with worry for her step-mother. She'd seen that the brunette was in labor, but also had a newborn in Severus' arms. What would happen? She didn't recognize the room at all, and it most certainly was _not _the Hospital Wing. It was September, and she calculated it out. If it was twins, they would be born in March or April, and if her calculations were correct, they were conceived in August sometime, or possibly late July.

"Ah, in a good mood after Potions," Chessie grinned. "I'm sure you'll all be pleased to see that I won't be returning next year, most likely. Now, have you all been to Divination already? Yes? Good, then I presume our most infamous idiotic teacher has predicted another death?"

"Kiru's," Hebiga said sadly, turning over to the girl's empty seat. Said girl opened the door then, and Chessie breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her stepdaughter. Kiru sat down, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Professor Snape also said that Kiru was better at Divination than Trelawney, but she's our age. How can this be?"

"That is not of importance," Chessie smiled. "He was probably just trying to help calm her down while insulting the old hag at the same time. Knowing him, he's probably on his way up there right now to lecture her about threatening his Slytherin snakes again. Anyhow, moving on to the lesson! I understand that some of you know how to duel? No? Wow, let's start there. Kiru, why don't you come up and help me."

"Yes, Professor," Kiru sighed. "We bow first, right? Then brandish our wands like swords, wait till the count of three, then cast our spells."

"Right you are. We'll demonstrate. Cast a mild hex or curse, and I'll defend myself," Chessie instructed. "Three, two, one. Protego!"

"Rictumsempra!" Kiru shouted, and it ricocheted off the shield, but Chessie sent a curse flying and Kiru's curse exploded in a shower of sparks. "Sorry."

"No, you did it right. Although I daresay your father would be very upset with you for that one," Chessie leered, silently lecturing her stepdaughter, who already got the message by her tones. "There are a number of defensive spells you may use. _Protego_, _Expelliarmus_, _Relashio_, to name a few. Be warned, Expelliarmus is a disarming spell, and Relashio sends the curse bounding back at the caster. Pair off, do try not to hit me, and you may begin."

Sure enough, just before the bell rang for dinner, a curse was sent at Kiru with ill intent.

"Relashio," Chessie bellowed, causing all students to stop casting and jump when the caster of the curse was sent keeling to the floor under the effects of the Cruciatus curse. She sighed, yanking the student off the floor, recognizing the small Gryffindor as James Evans, a second cousin of Lily's.

"Professor," Kiru began, but Chessie cut her off.

"Class, this next part of the lesson will be about the three Unforgivable curses. Most would advise against me teaching this, but I think you need to know what you're up against. The first one is the one that young Mr. Evans was casting, and it is called the Cruciatus curse, it sends red-hot pain into the person you're casting it upon. The second is the Imperius Curse, which causes you to become the caster's puppet without any say in the matter. The third, and by far the most controversial, is the Killing Curse. Cruccio, Imperio, and Avada Kedavra – the three worst curses that are not to be used unless during dire circumstances. Can anyone give me a legitimate excuse to use them?"

"Like, if Voldemort were around," Kiru grinned. "You could kill him, right? Or just rebound his own killing curse right back at him."

"One more thing – the protection spells cannot protect against the three Unforgivable curses," Chessie warned. "Families have been destroyed by these curses. For example, Kiru's birth mother was a complete heartless pain in the but that was nothing but a mass of violence as a result of the Imperius curse put upon her by you-know-who. Neville Longbottom's parents are in St. Mungo's after being tortured by the Cruciatus curse for hours on end by the late Bellatrix Lestrange – who, ironically enough, was killed by Kiru in a very Muggle-fashion a couple summers ago. Last, is the Killing Curse, and you don't need me to tell you that Harry Potter is the only known survivor of the curse, with his parents dead as a result. Class dismissed, but I want a two foot essay as to reasons people would be permitted to use the three unforgivable curses without getting into too much trouble. And being a Death Eater does _not _count, under any circumstances!"

Kiru raced off to the dungeons, skipping dinner, and Severus immediately went into the Girls' dormitory to check up on her. He found her sobbing, holding a picture of when he and Sarabella were teens, just before they'd broken up, with a second photo of Sarabella holding a baby Kiru, just days before she was put under the Imperius Curse.

"Go away, you heartless bastard," Kiru growled at him as she sent a bone-chilling glare at him over her shoulder.

* * *

What do you think has gotten into Kiru? Here's a hint: PTS. That's all I'm revealing, really it is.

So… what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?


	4. Unforgivable

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

It took the potions master a few seconds to process what she'd said. When he did, however, he yanked her up by her arm, sent out a patronus, and half-dragged her out to his personal office. He knew what the reactions were going to be from McGonagall, Chessie, and Dumbledore would be when he told them to come to his office: shock, and to a degree some confusion. Umbridge would also be trying to get in, he knew, but she could easily be dissuaded by means of telling her that Kiru was having eating issues that they'd all discussed when they'd found her being tortured by Wormtail.

Sure enough, she tried to follow, and Severus fed the pink-clad witch the lie. The only problem was that she didn't bait it, but kept insisting upon hearing this problem out. Finally, Kiru jerked off of the chair, yanked the woman by the robes, and began screaming at her in Parseltongue.

"And you'll leave Professor McGonagall and my parents alone whenever they want to hold a private meeting with the three of them inside one of their offices, you bitch!" Kiru finished in a rage-filled shriek, Umbridge's eyes misting over as Kiru gave the command. Chessie gasped and Severus eyes narrowed as they realized what Kiru had done. Umbridge simply nodded and left, going down the hallway. Severus cast wards, ensuring she didn't get back in the dungeons and that the Slytherin students didn't go past their dormitories.

"Kiru, what's going on?" Chessie asked as Severus was casting the wards. "Why did your father send his patronus in to tell us you were having a breakdown?"

"Maybe because I am, damn it!" she screamed at her stepmother, causing Severus to race back to the room. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Mufflatio," Severus cast, and the other three teachers followed suit, ensuring that nobody overheard them.

"what is there to get?" Chessie asked, and Kiru screamed in a rage, yanking books out of her father's bookcase and throwing them around the room.

"Damn it, what part of the words 'Dad is a death eater' do you not understand?" she screamed, and the teachers stared at her.

"how long have you known?" Chessie whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Since – since the graveyard. Voldemort said that one of his followers was elsewhere acting as a spy, and dad was under the effects of the Cruciatus curse the day we moved, but nobody in our household used it. it seemed only logical that he was a death eater since he's always disappearing," Kiru spat venomously, her eyes brimming with hateful tears.

"Miss Snape, if you'll please sit down, we will be more than happy to explain the circumstances your father is under right now," Dumbledore said calmly, and Kiru reluctantly obeyed, stroking Orochi's head.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Severus sighed through his nose. "Kiru, settle in. you're in for a long night."

At long last, three hours later, when the four teachers were done with telling the young teen the truth, she was practically hyperventilating to calm down at the onslaught of information she'd received. And, unfortunately for her, Voldemort had taken a liking to her abilities and was still alive by means of Wormtail using the Polyjuice Potion while on the way to the clearing to duel. Kiru was still hurt, knowing full well what the Death Eaters did for fun, and still wanted nothing to do with her father, or with Voldemort.

"No," she screamed at last, tired of listening to their words. "No, no, permanently no! I will never trust that traitor! What he did was unforgivable, all of it!"

"Kiru," Severus began.

"I hate you! I wish that Black was my father instead of you!" Kiru screamed at the top of her lungs, storming out of his office as he stood frozen in shock. Contrary to popular belief, Severus indeed had feelings, and they were now officially broken for the first time since Sarabella had left him.

He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall and he slid down it silently. Chessie flicked her wand, repairing all the books and putting them all back in order. She kissed him gingerly on the cheek, knowing that Kiru's words had hurt him deeply, and didn't even move as his Dark Mark burned. With a heavy heart, he went to the meeting that Voldemort was suddenly calling.

...

Kiru screamed into her pillow, knowing good and well what was coming. As soon as she would go to sleep, nightmares of the future would haunt her. Naturally, she didn't care because she was so distraught and let herself fall into a deep and extremely disturbed sleep. Kiru screamed her defiance, casting the three Unforgivable curses left, right, and center. Death Eaters and Aurors alike couldn't control her, she was unstoppable. Voldemort was at her side, screaming at her to keep going, and she cast the Killing Curse randomly to her right.

She heard a startled yell, followed by her stepmother's screams of anguish. She swerved, seeing her father's lifeless body in Chessie's arms, and her rage spilled over, and she begin to cast the Cruciatus curse at Voldemort. He attempted to dodge, but it was no use. She did so, and the clock's hands nearby were spinning out of control. Two, four, eight hours of torturing him, and he still wouldn't break.

Finally, she screamed it out, willing to see him writhing in so much pain that he was broken, like her father, and the snake-like man screamed, finally snapping just as Frank and Alice Longbottom had under the pressure of the same curse. She now knew why the Cruciatus curse was forbidden, but she didn't care – she'd gotten her revenge. But Voldemort wasn't having any of it, and pointed his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra," he said, and she woke up screaming her head off just before the spell hit her. She was covered in a cold sweat, had wet herself, felt like she herself had been under the effects of the Cruciatus curse, and was bleeding from her right hand and her heart.

...

Severus sat through the meeting, his mind wandering, and Voldemort let out a maniacal cackle. He sighed through his nose, giving a small report as to the activities at Hogwarts. He noted that Umbridge was restricting his movements, and would likely get in his way as much as humanly possible during the school year, making it extremely difficult to meet with them at later times and more often that once every other month, and that was pushing it. it was with great reluctance that he told them of kiru's knowledge of his being a Death eater, and the others all gasped in shock.

"Severus, do you realize what this means? That girl will put us all in jeopardy!" Greyback snarled angrily, and the potions master turned to face the werewolf.

"Yes, Fenrir, I know," Snape sighed heavily. "I know. Right now, I'm just going to focus on getting her calm and trying to convince her that it's all just a big misunderstanding. Knowing her, it'll take a few months – or worse – to do so."

"Good luck," Narcissa said softly. "Kiru's a sweet girl from what Draco has told us, but doesn't forgive easily when her feelings are hurt. It's apparently very hard to do so, from what he has seen."

"If you need a little more help, perhaps Draco may be of assistance to you, my old friend," Lucius said warmly, knowing that Draco also knew of what he was talking.

"Thank you. If I may leave, my lord?" Severus asked warily.

"Very well," Voldemort reluctantly agreed. "The child will be meeting me formally before the end of the year, whether she likes it or not. Now, if I'm not mistaken, she is a Parselmouth. Care to tell me why _my_ abilities are in _your _child, Severus?"

"I think – I'm not sure – but I think that one of Salazar Slytherin's descendants had a secret affair, which lead to one of Kiru's ancestors, if my guess is correct. It would be far enough back so that your parents couldn't trace it, but also that hers could. It's just a guess, my lord," Snape said quickly. "I will look into this as soon as I get her to calm down. She may know something, but I won't know anything until she calms down."

"Very well," Voldemort smirked. "Go calm your bratty child before she destroys everything. Oh, and before you go, Severus, how are things with Chessie coming?"

"I'm not sure, sir," he said warily. "She – she hasn't said anything just yet. I think that she's unsure, and is afraid of me knowing for fear of a miscarriage."

"Hm. Coward," Voldemort sneered as Severus apparated out of the Malfoy Manor and back to the outskirts of Hogwarts. "The next time I see him, remind me to perform the Cruciatus curse until he screams for death. Lucius, Narcissa, where is Bellatrix and Rodolphus? If I recall correctly, they were some of my most trusted followers…"

When Severus walked towards his private quarters, he heard the unmistakable sound of Kiru's agonized screams from a nightmare, no doubt of Voldemort somehow. She'd been growing more and more terrified, but knowing her, she'd just get mad at him for trying to help. After all, she thought he was a heartless bastard of a Death Eater. He sighed, knowing that if he'd fooled his own daughter into thinking such, he was doing his job so well that it was being done _too _well. He went into his quarters, and immediately went to change into his pajamas, knowing that if it was too bad that the others would bring her to him like they always did.

Which, surprisingly, they did, and Kiru was sobbing, soaking wet, and smelling of urine. She hugged him tightly and he grimaced – she knew he hated it when she dirtied his pajamas, but still did so and right after a long and extremely emotional fight, and so he knew that she was in emotional turmoil. She was sobbing something out incoherent, but after a few minutes he was able to make out something about Voldemort, him, a bunch of Death Eaters, Aurors, and the Unforgivable curses.

"Hush, Kiru," he soothed at last. "It was another nightmare where you-know-who used the Cruciatus curse on you isn't it?"

"N-no," she sobbed. "He – he was forcing me into the Death Eater ranks, and we were in the Ministry of Magic, surrounded by Death Eaters. I – he killed you, but I'm not sure if it was an accident or not. I -I used it on him until he went bonkers like the Longbottoms, but when I let down my guard and stopped because I thought he was dead, he – he tried to kill me. he shot the killing curse, and I – I woke up right before it hit me."

"Kiru," Severus said softly, yet gravely. "You're extremely lucky you woke up when you did. Even in one's dreams, the killing curse will kill you. I think I need to start teaching you Occlumency. You _and _Potter both. I'm not angry with you for hating me right now, although I daresay you're in quite a bit of trouble for saying such crude things about Black."

"No," Kiru sobbed. "I – I didn't mean any of it, I swear! I – I was just so – so angry! I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't, Hime," Severus whispered, but was suddenly startled by a knock at his door. He set Kiru down on the couch with a mug of hot cider, urging her silently to go along. He opened the door to find none other than Dolores Umbridge.

"Severus," she said sweetly. "Would you care to explain where you were tonight? And why you have a student in your quarters?"

"I was away with something that the headmaster requested I smooth over for him with Potter's guardians," Snape lied smoothly. "And Kiru is here because she had a nightmare, and I'm one of two people who can calm her down from her nightmares. However, this particular nightmare had her worried for my well-being."

"Oh? Explain," she said sweetly.

"She saw the Cruciatus curse being used on me," Severus shrugged. "It's a recurring nightmare after the Triwizard Tournament that she was forced to go through last year. Needless to say, she's terrified and will wake up a few times a month screaming and covered in cold sweat from the flashbacks or from worries that she has about you-know-who and any slim chance there may be of him rising to power."

"And she is a Parselmouth?" Umbridge inquired. Severus was saved by Kiru's whimpering, and shaking on his couch. He raced back in, grabbing his cloak, and wrapping it around his daughter. He tapped her mug with his wand, refilling the hot cider, and she went back to drinking it greedily like a small child.

"Does that answer your question? How would a Parselmouth be terrified of another, hm? What you-know-who did was unforgivable, and you know it. Kiru has every right to be terrified of him, and to be perfectly honest, I was having nightmares about him when I was her age, wanting nothing more than for someone to be there and let me know he was nowhere nearby. Surely you can't deny me that right as the head of my house, or even as her father, perhaps?" Snape asked coldly, his eyes glaring into those of the pink clad menace.

"We'll see who will be terrified of whom," she said menacingly as she left his quarters, spraying a nauseating perfume all around.

She sneered as she knew exactly how to reveal Kiru's Parselmouth abilities. Severus scowled at her perfume, and pulled out a bottle of powerful cologne to spray the air and cover up the atrocious smell that Umbridge had sprayed. Kiru was nodding off, and with no intentions of going back to her dormitories.

* * *

Hime means Princess in Japanese. Gaki means Brat, bakamono means fool, and teme means bastard. Just a few words I've used before and will be using again in a few chapters. Let's see… Oh, and Yerou means bitch. It's Kiru's (and my) favorite swear word. Well, Japanese only in my case since my parents are real sticklers about swearing.

So, yes, I know Umbridge is being a real bitch in my fic, but I'm only making her out to be the bitch that I feel that she is.

Review? Please?


	5. Snake's Warnings

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

Just as the first Educational decree went out, Kiru knew that she was in for a long year. Her father was handing out detentions to her and Harry to make sure that they were getting the Occlumency lessons they needed, to which the two teens were having completely different reactions to them. Harry, of course, was still blowing up his cauldron once a week to ensure that it continued. Kiru, however, was getting it by mouthing off and being a smarty-pants. Severus had no doubts that she'd be turning into a hyperactive version of him, no doubt to everyone else's horrors.

Kiru, however, was appalled when Umbridge sent out the second educational decree saying that she'd be taking over any detentions to be dished out. All at once, Harry's blowing up cauldrons stopped, and Kiru's mouth was no longer getting her in trouble with the snarky potions master. Umbridge, however, wasn't pleased. Kiru still didn't have her O.W.L.'s yet, but she knew Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, and all the other fifth years did. She scowled in November as Umbridge began screaming at Harry for lying about Voldemort coming back. She was even more disturbed to find a familiar looking boa constrictor hanging on Professor Umbridge's office door – it was Orochi, her familiar. She screamed, not caring that she was skipping detention, and ran straight to the dungeons to cry on her father's shoulder. She didn't even care that she'd barged into his fifth year Potions class with combined Gryffindor and Slytherin. She didn't even care that it was October, and almost Halloween.

"D-daddy," she sobbed, clutching him tightly around the waist, much to his shock. She knew not to disturb his lessons, but he'd also said that she could come down whenever she needed to. "it – she – it was horrible!"

"Tell me something I don't know about your History teacher," Snape snorted. "How bad could the pink menace possibly be with her detentions?"

"She – she has Orochi!" Kiru sobbed, and Severus immediately dropped the papers he was grading to face his child and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes, letting her know she had his undivided attention. "She – she has Orochi! She – she nailed him to her door! She – she killed my familiar!"

"Shh," severus soothed, patting her back gently. "We'll have to go talk to the headmaster about this, if it was even him. And you're positive it was Orochi?"

"Y-yes," Kiru sobbed. "He – right before classes yesterday he said he wanted to get back at that pink menace for stepping on him! It was him, dad, he was going to her office, but she – she – waah!"

"Miss Granger, could you kindly escort my daughter to the bathrooms," Severus said pulling out his quill and a spare piece of parchment. He wrote a swift hall pass, handing it to the two girls. "Keep her there until she's calm. If she needs anything else, send a patronus down."

"yes, sir," Hermione said as she led Kiru out of the classroom sobbing harder than ever.

"Expecto Patronum," Severus said calmly, his thestral bursting out from the end of the wand and galloping off towards the headmaster's office. "Which reminds me," he muttered darkly, scanning through the books he'd brought with him from his office. After thumbing through a few of them, he found the one he was looking for, about charms and the patronus charm and why it changes shapes.

He sat down, settling in for a good read, thumbing through until he found the passage he was looking for, and smirked as he bookmarked it. He needed no prompting to get back to grading papers, and set the first year papers aside to read the second year papers. He knew Kiru would get a laugh out of helping him grade the first year papers. Some of the things they put in them were absolutely ridiculous, and he was sure to share them with her should he find them amusing, or think that she would find them amusing.

Kiru continued sobbing, and didn't come out until it was almost the end of the lesson. Naturally, Hermione's grade would have suffered, but Umbridge was furious with Kiru, and started screaming at her as she saw the third year's retreating form head towards the dungeons. By good luck, Severus had taught her the password to his private quarters, and she slipped in without the pink menace noticing. She screamed in outrage, bringing an outraged Snape to the door to yell and rant angrily about how Umbridge was killing off people's pets and familiars. He was literally inches from throwing an Unforgivable curse at this woman, but was rescued from doing so by a very angry headmaster.

"Dolores," Dumbledore said simply. "What is this I hear about you killing Miss Snape's familiar? Severus, could you go fetch young Miss Snape? Minerva is checking the door now to see if it is true."

"It's true, Albus," she said quietly holding up the large snake that had once been Kiru's familiar. Kiru was now being led out of Severus quarters with her body being racked by sobs and crocodile tears flowing down her face.

"I don't believe this," Severus scowled. "this is the second familiar that someone has willingly killed behind Kiru's back. First her dog, now her snake? What next, a bloody owl with a broken wing?"

"I wouldn't jinx it, Severus," Dolores sneered. "Or you might make it a third animal."

"Oh, so it _was _you who killed Kiru's snake," Harry yelled loudly. "And I'm not the only one who saw him come back. Everyone in the Quidditch stands saw him, too! He yelled his name out for all to hear, and Kiru and I had to fight him!"

"Detention," Dolores screamed at him. "Come see me in my office, right after class!"

"Fifty points to Gryffindor," Snape scowled as he entered the classroom with the others hot on his heels, and as the students and animagus stared at him in shock. "He was telling the truth, Dolores, and I suggest you stop trying to cover it up to protect your precious Ministry. Remember, you're telling him not to tell lies, yet you're telling them lies in the first place."

"Korosu," Kiru sobbed, "Korosu and just go!"

"No, Kiru!" Snape scolded, and Dolores threw a cutting jinx at the young girl. This, naturally, caused the infamous temper of the Potions Master to finally come into play, and he cursed her out in perfect Japanese, then perfectly again in Mandarin, much to everyone's shock.

"What did you just say?" Dolores spat. "Answer me."

"Go to hell, bitch!" Kiru screamed, pulling out her wand, preparing to cast the Unforgivable Curses.

"Kiru, go," Snape said, grabbing a satchel of money and tossing it to her. "Take this and go to Diagon Alley. Pick whatever animal you want – I don't care. Just don't come back out until I tell you to, dong ma?"

"Dong," she nodded an affirmative and raced out towards his quarters. "Diagon Alley!" she yelled as she threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace.

She headed straight for the animal shop, knowing that it was the first place she should go to for a new pet, but she strangely didn't feel any connections with anything there. She knew Orochi was special, and she really did love having a snake for a familiar. Unfortunately, none of the snakes were quite what she had in mind for her new familiar. She wanted something that was unstoppable, one that couldn't be killed by Dolores Jane Umbridge. She stopped suddenly, recalling what Hermione had said.

She wanted a snake for a familiar. The Basilisk was the king of snakes, and its stare could kill or petrify a person. She grinned widely, knowing it was just what she needed. The problem was on how to get it. She raced out to Flourish and Blotts, racing down the aisles until she found the book that she was looking for. Grinning, she paid for the book, much to the shopkeeper's shock, and immediately turned in it to the page that Hermione had torn out from the library, the basilisk.

Severus walked into the animal emporium to find that Kiru was reading a very familiar book, and with an evil grin on her face, and he knew what her next familiar would be: the basilisk. He shook his head, disapproving of the idea, but she kept insisting. Never before had anyone had a basilisk as a familiar before, but she wanted one, it was impervious to everything that she could think of except roosters, and was even able to kill off spiders willingly and quickly.

Severus simply took her hand and apparated them back to the Hogwarts, but told her gently that he would check with the headmaster to see if they could have a basilisk as her familiar. He was ninety-nine percent sure it was a no, but he still decided to talk to the painting of Salazar Slytherin just in case to see what the founder would say.

"What do I think of the idea?" Salazar asked incredulously. "I was the last person to ever try that. a word of advice, young house head: let her. That basilisk will do more good to her than harm, I can assure you, and especially since she is my descendant. Trust me, I know the rules and limitations. If you'll get the headmaster down here, I can fully explain."

"thank you very much," Severus sighed with relief. Much to his relief a few minutes later, Dumbledore walked down to the dungeons with McGonagall alongside him, as well as Chessie, Flitwick, and Sprout. He grinned, knowing that Umbridge would have no choice but to give them the privacy they needed now. He hastily explained Kiru's idea to them, and the cat animagus nearly had a heart attack in shock.

"I'm appalled," she objected. "After what happened three years ago?"

"Let me explain, Gryffindor head of house," Salazar said calmly. "There are limitations on the basilisk whenever it is a familiar to a human. I know because I had one for a familiar. Its gaze will not kill, but simply wipe someone's memories of its owner should it make eye contact. It can petrify or kill if it makes eye contact, but only if the owner wishes it dearly, and must be present for the latter to occur. It is still venomous, but biting shouldn't be a problem unless it is tortured, and as long as there is a phoenix nearby."

"Well, we can use Fawkes, right? Problem solved," Chessie grinned happily. "As her mother, I approve of the idea."

"As her father, and the head of her house, I agree with Chessie," Severus added. "Umbridge killed her last familiar, I don't see why she should have a virtually immortal one."

"Wait," Salazar said quickly. "This Umbridge person, _killed _a familiar with her bare hands? The boa constrictor?" Severus nodded, and the painting glared hatefully around him, cursing the new teacher out in Parseltongue. "Fine. I quite liked that boa, and it's been more than fifty years since someone with my lineage, and a snake for a familiar, stepped foot in the school. If this… High Inquisitor… doesn't approve, then I don't give a damn. If she disapproves, send her to me and I will set her straight. If she still disapproves, send me my descendant so I may teach her what she has as further abilities."

"All in favor of letting Kiru keep the basilisk?" Chessie asked, and she, Severus, and McGonagall raised their hands. "Minerva?"

"For Kiru," she said simply. "The child needs a confidant that will be able to defend itself from the pink menace. It's only fair. However, she should be expelled if it attacks anyone with the intent to kill."

"It won't," Chessie, Severus, and Slytherin himself assured, the lattermost continuing his convincing of the teachers. "She's not that kind of child, I'm sure. She has temper problems, but only when you put far too much stress on her than is necessary, and she'll be able to keep control enough to keep the basilisk under control. Besides that, the child also has Severus to turn to when she is upset. So long as he, or Chessie, is permitted to see over her punishments, the school will have all the less reason to fear."

"And what is this meeting about?" Dolores Umbridge asked sweetly as she came up. "Surely not about getting another snake in these hallowed halls?"

"that snake," Salazar spat angrily. "was a familiar to a student, and it is illegal to kill one, especially for a teacher to do so to a student. More importantly, you are new here, and have no right to be taking control of our school. I have already explained the rules of having a basilisk for a familiar – there are restrictions on the basilisk's powers that only the familiar can control at will with verbal commands in Parseltongue."

"And you know this, how, exactly?" she asked, feigning aloofness, and Slytherin's nostrils flared angrily as the snakes in his portrait hissed angrily, some trying to strike her.

"I am Salazar Slytherin," he said simply. "One of the four founders of Hogwarts, Parselmouth, and my familiar – two of them, actually – were basilisks. I left Noki here for my descendants to find later. It was most unfortunate that my descendant who found her used her for all the right and wrong reasons together. I always kept telling her to be more careful, but no."

"So the descendant was a female?" she inquired, her interest at getting Kiru expelled piqued.

"Hardly," Salazar snorted. "the boy was the biggest nuisance ever. I never thought I'd say this about one of _Gryffindor_'s decendants, but I'm glad that Potter boy intervened to stop my descendant's rage. As well as that of his – his followers, the Death Eaters, and it was their fault that Potter found our secret haven. I assure you, Miss Snape is nothing like Tom Marvolo Riddle. She will not use the basilisk for her foolish desires. No, she merely needs it as a companion to keep her company and to help her along when nobody else will listen. And if I hear about another familiar dead at your hands, woman, I _will _summon her here and let her use her full abilities on you. Mark my words, if you don't let my descendant have a basilisk for a familiar, I can – and will happily – coach her into making your life a living hellhole. I believe she likes to make fun of your name and intertwine it with a well chosen swear word."

"I believe it is time for you to be going," Dolores sneered angrily.

"Don't move," Lily and James Potter growled angrily, pointing their wands at the base of her neck.

* * *

As tempting as it is to bring Apophis into this, I won't. I would naturally think that someone with ties to their pet would be sobbing their heart out at its death, as I was with my eleven year old (in human years, not dog) Chihuahua died a year and a half ago. Thus, that was the basis for Kiru's emotional instability, as well as the possibility of the witch or wizard feeling the pain of their familiar's death inside their magical core.

Review? Please?


	6. Dual Generation Quidditch

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

"Lily, James," Minerva gasped, and Severus murmured. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"What brings you back, my boy?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"We got word that the one who summoned us was in a bit of an emotional hurricane, and we decided to mooch off of her accidental magic to come back and give her a treat," James shrugged innocently, but giving a very playful grin. "It is, after all, only fair since we've wanted to do this since our son started his first year of Hogwarts. Well, now we can hold a two-generation Quidditch Match. I don't see why not, we've got all the players lined up. The first and second generation Marauders, and then the Slytherin groups to make it a Gryffindor-Slytherin match."

"I never thought I'd be saying this," Severus sneered. "But that is actually a good idea. Who will be what positions, Potter?"

"Easy. Sirius and I will be beaters, Lily and Granger will be chasers, Remus will be keeper, Harry will be Seeker – naturally, we don't want him out of his groove – and the redheaded boy can be in as well. I don't trust Wormtail. I'll let you decide your teams, Snivellus."

"Very well," Severus decided. "Kiru and I will be beaters. Chessie, you've got the protective instinct, I'll need you as either Keeper or Seeker. Hebiga is small, so she could go for either post as well. Hm… No. Draco will be seeker, Chessie will be keeper, Hebiga will be beater, and I'll be chaser. We'll get Flint and… Parkinson, she's small."

"Alright," James smirked. "Gather everyone tomorrow afternoon for announcements. I'm looking forward to this. Oh, I'll be telling the respective parties for the Gryffindor team their posts. I'm sure you'll do the same."

"Naturally," Severus sneered.

It was to the entire school's shock that Dumbledore actually meant what he said about dual-generation Quidditch set up by the leaders of the Snape and Potter families. Naturally, the Snape/Slytherin team was all wearing green, much to everyone's initial shock. They had expected Gryffindor from their tiny Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, not a Slytherin like Snape. Umbridge wasn't happy at all about the game, but she didn't have a choice in the matter: Kiru was the musiclancer, and had forced her to go along with whatever crackpot idea all four heads of houses agreed on. This was luckily included in that.

"Introducing the Marauders for the Gryffindor team," Lee Jordan introduced loudly, "Led by James Potter, they've also got Lily Potter and they're both dead, but summoned back. They've also got our former Defense Professor R.J. Lupin, welcome back, Professor, and Mr. Sirius Black as well, who, as good luck turns out, was framed and let out of Azkaban without problems! Then, for the second generation on the Gryffindor team, we've got none other than Ronald Weasley as keeper. Lastly, we've got Harry Potter, son of aforementioned Potters, and I'm starting to wonder if this is a family thing, because holy crap! Look at that Slytherin lineup that's coming out onto the pitch!"

Sure enough, the red Gryffindor team was eagerly waiting for the green-clad enemies to join them, but when they did, the stands let out a startled gasp: not one, but _two _Professors were on this team. They grinned at each other, knowing full well what would happen.

"Are you alright over there, Snivellus? You aren't scared, are you?" James sneered, and Severus and Chessie turned their glares at him. Kiru scowled, giving them a warning glare, and he piped down.

"In your fondest sappy, rule-breaking-filled dreams, Potter," Severus retorted immediately as Lee Jordan's brain seemed to kick back into gear.

"Sorry about that! And leading the Slytherin team is none other than the Slytherin head of House, Professor Snape, who is one hell of a scary potions master. No, I wouldn't want him angry at me, and you've got to admire the other one of our Professors on that team since she's his wife! No, one Professor Snape is enough in the castle for me, but enough about that! They've also got none other than Draco Malfoy, fifth year Slytherin prat, on their side," he announced, and the students all burst with applause at their two teachers, not wanting to get detention, but most that weren't Slytherin were yelling 'Boo' towards Malfoy. "Then they've got Professor S. Snape's kid, Professor C. Snape's step-kid, Kiru, and then there's the daughter of Professor C. Snape's cousin. Boy, this sure looks like a family rivalry going on. I just hope this doesn't turn out into a bloodbath…"

"I want a nice clean game," Madame Hooch yelled at them, "From _all _of you! I want one from the adults especially – boys!"

"Whatever," Severus said as he and Severus grudgingly shook hands, each one trying to cut off the circulation to the other one's hand. The whistle blew, and they flew up into the air, Severus and Lily fighting for the quaffle.

"You alright there, greasy bat?" she grinned and he stumbled a bit, stopping short of the stands without realizing it.

Lily's back was broken in numerous places, but she instead fixed herself and got back up on the broom. Severus suppressed a shudder as he raced upwards. He ducked and dodged bludgers that James and Sirius were aiming at him, but wasn't having any help from the two teens. It was then that he was what was going on – Draco was the target of a hexing war, and all the second generation were arguing bitterly, each one throwing insults about the others' parents. Severus rolled his eyes, dog-whistled, and the five snapped to attention. They realized what was going on, and immediately began racing around the field.

"And it looks like Professor Snape stopped whatever the five under-age wizards and witches were fighting about. Don't know what it was, though I bet you anything it was about each other's mothers. No offense, Professor Chessie!" Lee said quickly, as she sent a bludger zooming mere inches from his head. "And that was scary as hell, Professor. I must say, I'm glad you're not like that in class. As for your husband on the other hand…"

"Don't make me give you detention," Severus yelled, distracted just long enough to get hit with a well-aimed bludger sent right to the location that he'd been shot by Vernon, courtesy of Sirius Black. He fell off his broom, knowing that whatever it was had been broken, he almost brought out his wand, but Kiru swooped in to catch him, landing him on her broom to where it slammed him between the legs.

"Oh, that had to hurt!" Lee said wincing as Severus keeled over onto Kiru's back in pain. "Professor Snape was knocked off his broom by a bludger, but miraculously saved by his daughter, Kiru! Nice save! I, for one, quite like having him for a Potions Master, as much as everyone here wants to admit it. I'll bet you one thing, folks, he is _not _going to be happy on Monday."

"No, you think?" Severus yelled angrily, and Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Foul!" she yelled, pointing at Black, whose brow was furrowed as Severus was panting heavily on the broom. "Twenty points to Slytherin!"

Kiru lowered them down, letting her father collapse onto the grass, clutching the ground in pain. He was on his hands and knees, locking his jaw to keep from vomiting, his eyes closed with the pain that he knew was coming from his gut. it wasn't the bludger injury that hurt – it was slamming onto Kiru's broomstick that hurt worse. He was gasping in pain, and Chessie, ever the healer, was at his side within seconds.

"Are you okay?" she said kneeling gently.

"Professor," Harry said startled as he raced across the pitch. Yes, he hated the animagus, but he didn't really get much of a chance to be nice. "How can I help?"

"No," Severus grimaced through his grit teeth, raising his wand.

"Oh, right!" Chessie said realizing it. "Accio painkiller potion!" the small flask was soon flying through the air, and hit her palm gently. She uncorked it with her wand, putting it to his lips. Severus drank greedily, and the pain subsided just long enough for him to summon the broom he'd been riding.

"Let's go," he gasped. "We'll show them that we're not as easily beaten now as we were when we were in school."

"Right," Chessie said firmly as they mounted their brooms.

Severus was still wincing at having to sit, but he shoved it aside. He knew he had to keep a game face on for the Marauders, and more importantly the students. It was the first time any of them had ever seen him do anything outside of scaring and scolding them, or in the Potions dungeons. He would _not _have then mocking him for being a wimp and not being good at Quidditch. No way in hell.

"And the Snape Team is leading with thirty points to none!" Lee announced, "But that'll soon change if the Keeper doesn't get to his post!"

Chessie swerved in front of the goal, blocking it with the tail end of her broom, sneering at Lily. She knew it was the redhead who'd broken her husband's heart the first time he'd ever been in love, but she hid her displeasure till now. In a wave of rage, the Slytherin team struck back with a vengeance. Severus was performing tricks that he didn't even know the names of, let alone how to perform properly and expertly. He was simply ducking and dodging as he kept his hands on the quaffle, throwing it into the hoops as frequently as humanly possible.

James called for a time out, and the Gryffindor team huddles together, as well as the Slytherin team in the air.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Chessie asked, and he nodded, his face still pale and sweating slightly. "They hit you right in the gunshot wound, didn't they?" he nodded again, gritting his teeth.

"Fly out of the sun," he commanded. "And whatever you do, don't let the bludgers hit anyone again except the other team. Actually, knock Potter Senior off his broom. Aim for his privates or his head, and I'll give you free homework passes for a month. Draco, the sooner you catch that snitch, the better. If you see it, steer the other seeker away from it as much as possible, or, if you know they've seen it, stop them from getting it."

"You got it, Professor," they agreed joyfully saluting with their left arms. "Let's break!"

"And they're back on! With a few last minute tweaking from Mr. Potter, we've got a full-scale war on our hands, and it's about to get even uglier by the look on our Professors' faces!" Lee announced loudly.

"Hey, Potter," Severus called loudly. "You're so blind you can't even hit the big side of a barn with that thing!"

"Why you-!" they growled angrily, and they aimed it at Severus, and smacked the bludgers as hard as they could. Unfortunately for them, they were also facing each other, and the bludgers hit the two men just above their male areas when Severus dodged below with a laughing fit.

"Good stuff," Severus laughed cruelly, reminding Hermione of Chris, on a Muggle show. What was it called again? Oh yeah, _Total Drama Action_. She couldn't help but grin at the fact that their laughs even sounded somewhat similar.

"And for some odd reason, the two Gryffindor beaters have hit each other with bludgers!" Lee announced. "Oh, I see what it is – Professor Snape lured them into aiming at him then dodged when he was between them! That's very smooth, Professor, very Slytherin!"

Severus took a mock bow as he yanked the quaffle out of a worried Lily's hands. She, however, was startled by this, and darted after him with only a slight glance at her panting husband who was back up in the air. Severus threw the quaffle into the ring, and it went through all three hoops this time, much to the Gryffindor team's dismay. Kiru and Hebiga were, indeed, ramming the bludgers in all directions, and were more than happy to be creating chaos amongst the Gryffindor ranks.

Finally, two hours, twenty-five fouls for the Slytherin team's favor, another near-death experience knocked Severus off his broom again. This time, however, he was forced to grab the metal rods holding the rings up upon the pitch, and he was literally getting his hands burnt as he struggled and held on for dear life. When he stopped sliding, Madame Hooch's whistle was blown, and Kiru flew up with her father's broom in hand. He nodded, remounting, and whooshing up into the air to prove he wasn't a child anymore. Yes, he was still hurting, but he didn't care. He had a game to win, and he wanted to win against the Marauders at any cost – even if it meant dying.

"Draco!" Severus called, tricking Harry into thinking that he'd seen the snitch. Harry whooshed past, and Severus glanced at the real location of the snitch: right next to Lee Jordan.

Draco noticed, and swerved in the opposite direction, knowing that if he'd gone somewhere, Potter would follow. Severus yanked the quaffle, exchanging body-slams with Lily from the sides, and then dodged as she rammed right into the pole that he'd gripped onto for dear life. He chuckled darkly, and noticed that Draco had lost the snitch, and was once again in a heated argument with Harry.

"Oh, and Lily Potter is rammed into the pole by a very cunning Professor Snape! It's no wonder he's head of the Slytherin house!" Lee yelled angrily. "Oh, wow, Mrs. Potter's got one of the beater's bats!"

"Shit!" Severus swore, and was startled into ducking upwards to try to dodge a bludger. He heard and felt the sickening crack at once, followed by a wave of pain. He didn't dare look back at his leg, not yet while there was still a game to win. "Forget it! Draco, the snitch! Get the snitch!"

"Going," Draco said quickly and began swerving bludgers that the two Marauders were now sending at them in panic.

Severus dodged another one, only to have his arm broken, and was now two limbs down in this fight against the Marauders. He jerked his head, dodged, and let Kiru and Hebiga do the rest of the work. By aiming carefully, the two students were able to injure Black just as Severus was. Both were now panting heavily, one losing a lot of blood fast, and they were both doing their best to win. Marauders couldn't stand to lose against Slytherin at their strong point, but Slytherin was willing to do anything to finally beat the Marauders at their own game for the first time.

"He's got it! Draco Malfoy's got the snitch! Slytherin wins with six hundred points to four hundred!" Lee announced loudly, and the crowds erupted into applause, Slytherin cheering the loudest, and by far the happiest they'd ever been.

The rest of the houses were in shock. The Potions Master detested Quidditch very passionately, but was extremely good at it for who knew why. James was yelling angrily at Remus, who apparently wasn't doing his job well enough for liking, and Severus slowly went down to congratulate his team. The green-clad students were ecstatic, and especially if they were on a broom since they were in for a month of free Potions homework. Severus smirked in triumph, his head spinning, and suddenly, in a fit of rage, James Potter rammed the bludger at his head.

It landed on target, hitting Severus' left arm right at the center point between his elbow and wrist, and now that both his arms were useless, the potions master plummeted from his broom. Kiru and Draco draped their cloaks between them, Flint and Chessie sensing their plan, and the four swooped down to catch him before he fell to his death. Snape, however, wasn't pleased. His head was spinning, his left arm and leg, as well as his right arm and thigh, were all hurting severely after taking the bludgers so brutally. He was breathing, but conscious, and wanted nothing to do with Quidditch.

"You wondered why I hated Quidditch, Potter," Snape spat. "This is why – whenever I play, I end up with more than three dozen broken bones, and nobody ever did a damn thing about it!"

"Severus, language," Minerva scolded harshly as she and Dumbledore raced onto the pitch. Severus, however, hadn't heard her, having lost consciousness from loss of blood.

* * *

This chapter was actually based tightly off of a dream I had. Naturally I had to give the setup for it and the ending of it since I was the one falling to the ground instead of Snape (don't ask, I was the chaser).

Speaking of which, I still need a Beta. Would anyone care to do so?

Oh, and I've received my first private message at last! *fangirl squeal* I'm so excited!


	7. Snape Turns Into a Marauder

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Okay, I technically wanted to call this chapter "Snape Solemnly Swears that He's up to No Good" but the site wouldn't let me because it's too long... I'm sorry! It's not my fault!

Anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

Severus awoke to the familiar ceiling of the hospital Wing. He groaned, moving his head off to the right, and then looking off to the left as best he could. Kiru and Chessie were there, but the latter wasn't too badly injured in the match from what he could tell.

"Oh, that was totally wicked!" Kiru was screaming happily from somewhere to his right.

"Oh, good, you're all awake," Madame Pomfrey scowled. "Now if you'll all shut up so I can get you all properly diagnosed, you may leave. Severus, you're all set, but be careful. Chessie, you'll need to stay here for a few more hours to make sure that bone heals right this time. Miss Snape, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, you're all free to go. Have fun, but don't do anything reckless. I swear, kids these days with their sports. And you should've been going _against _this like you normally do, Chessie!"

Severus and the students sighed as they left the hospital wing. None of them knew what day it was and had just now woken up as well. As soon as they walked into the Great Hall, however, they were met with a burst of applause, most of which was coming from the Slytherin table. Severus scowled as he limped slightly towards the teachers' table, wanting to eat and get back to the dungeons. Kiru and Malfoy were grinning like idiots, he noticed, and it was soon to be followed by another one of Umbridge's "High Inquisitorial" decrees if he was correct.

The other houses murmured in awe at their Potions Master's sudden Quidditch abilities, some even going so far as to ask how he'd done it. He'd glared at them until they'd sat down at their respective tables without answering their questions, of course. How would he, the greasy dungeon bat of a snarky git, be able to tell them that he hadn't the faintest clue and was flying on that broomstick by the seat of his pants? No, most definitely not, but that if there _was _a cause, it was his drive and hatred towards James and Sirius acting as the Marauders again. Well, that and they'd tried to kill him again and again out there, as well as get his wife injured. What angered him most was when Lily had actually rammed the ball in Kiru's direction. Thankfully, she'd been paying attention, and sent it right back in the redhead's face, much to everyone's shock. The Gryffindor team wasn't pleased, and neither was he to a small degree, to be truthful.

He was, however, very glad that Lily Potter had been hit with that bludger. By smirking at it, he'd been able to prove to Chessie that she was his one and only, which drove her to try harder on the Quidditch pitch for him. It had also proven to all the others, Slytherin and Marauder alike, that he still cared for Lily as a friend, but still harbored a small grudge for being so cruel to him and shutting him out like that over a small little accident. He smirked, recalling giving Lily the cold shoulder after she tried to apologize for hitting his daughter with the bludger, and the hurt on her face when she realized what she'd done to him in their fifth year.

Umbridge, however, wasn't at all pleased with the match. She kept casting glares at anyone who dared to discuss it, and their Professors' amazing feats that they didn't even know possible. They also didn't know that their Potions Master was as stubborn as a Gryffindor, but they did, however, discover that the reason for such was the group that he was fighting against. You had to be stubborn to be able to fend off not one, but four enemies at once during your school years while nobody stood up for you. It was to everyone's amusement when Severus took down James and Sirius' pants, just barely making sure that their trousers remained on. That was one of the better moments of the match, even if Lily and Chessie had to both step in to get him to stop the payback. Remus was yelling at Sirius and James when they tried to get him to get back at Severus.

Lupin, much to everyone's surprise, except for the ones living in the Snape household and Dumbledore, refused to do so. He then proceeded to tell them off by telling them that they'd brought it upon themselves when they'd been so cruel to Severus during their school years, and even almost killing him on one occasion. Needless to say, all parties who knew of the secret that had happened during those two full moons shuddered at the memory, Severus included. That had shut the two other Marauders up for a little while longer, if only to justify one reason that Lupin had. He also had the Wolfsbane as his backup plan, but he'd proceeded to murmur that out to the other two during the short huddle.

Just as Snape predicted, the next day after he and the others got out of the Hospital Wing, Filch was found nailing up another decree in front of the Great Hall. This one, however, banned the adults from joining in playing Quidditch, or even forbidding them to help in practice. It also banned any special powers that the students may have had like Parseltongue, Musiclancer, Necromancy, and the like. Naturally, this was geared towards Harry and Kiru, but they grinned evilly in recognition of a loophole. She never could figure out what the other teachers didn't report, right? They smirked to themselves.

The next day after that, there was a ban set upon relationships between the teachers and students, even amongst each other. Meaning, that teachers couldn't be in a relationship, not even with each other, and Severus knew where this was going. She was trying to get him and/or Chessie fired. Or worse – one of his children expelled. It was at that point that the Potions Master realized that it was a week and a half after the Quidditch match – they'd been unconscious for a few days. Somehow, the day after that the Musiclancer was repealed and as was the relationships between two teachers, so long as it existed before the term started, and blood ties were also permitted since it was out of their control for a teacher to be teaching their child at Hogwarts since the child had to get their education somewhere.

Severus and his household breathed a sigh of relief at these repeals. This meant that they were safe for now from Umbridge's wrath. Halloween loomed around the corner, and Severus grinned, knowing exactly what the feast needed to scare the crap out of them. Something to _really _scare them, one that would make them wet themselves, but not a prank that would get him fired. He paced for a bit, then had a wonderful idea. Make the announcement that the beast from the Chamber of Secrets was back, but this time as a familiar to someone. He ran the idea by the other heads of houses, which immediately shot it down harshly. He swore, then went back to fuming silently and plotting another terrifying mask to scare the crap out of the students.

One day, Fred and George Weasley approached him after class, evil grins on their faces. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, and even Kiru joined in on the fun in the classroom. He glared at them one by one, stopping lastly on Kiru before demanding to know what they wanted. Kiru grinned, and explained that the group had a large massive prank that they wanted to pull on Umbridge, but would need permission from their heads of houses to do so. Kiru explained to him that she felt that McGonagall would agree if he would, since he was the strictest out of all the teachers. He grudgingly listened to their idea at first, but as soon as he heard the idea it made perfect sense.

"You do not have my permission," he sneered, and the group immediately became crestfallen like someone had died. "You have my _encouragement_. I never thought I'd say this, but what can I do to help you with this?"

"You – you'll help us?" Kiru asked excitedly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy!"

"Hush child," he said quickly checking the wards to see if Umbridge was nearby. "We don't want to get in trouble. I'm already within inches of kissing my job goodbye. Now, I will help, and will turn a blind eye, but if you need any help, I want you to blow up potions and come in for what everyone else will think is a 'remedial' course. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they smirked.

"Professor, you are by far," Fred began.

"The most evil and cunning out of anyone we've ever met," George continued.

"and we love it so much that," Fred continued.

"We want to do something in your honor," George completed.

"First off," Severus snapped, "Stop doing that. Second, this is to be top secret. Nobody outside this room is to know about this. Third, we're going to get back at Umbridge the old fashioned way. If you'll recall how my wife managed to create chaos her first night in the castle last year, then you've got the basics for my plan."

"Oh, Professor, you evil genius," Harry grinned madly. "Should we include Professor Chessie, sir?"

"I will tell her the plan," Severus grinned. "And who all will be joining us for it. Do not worry, she will do the same thing as me only instead of Potions it will be in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She'd be furious with me if I didn't let her in on this insanity."

"Sir, will we get detention from you at the end of it all for this?" Ron asked skeptically.

"If you drag me into this publicly and make sure that Umbridge tries yet again to fire me, yes," Severus sneered. "However, if not, then no, I will not give you detention. Even if it _would _be worth the dozens of nights' worth of detentions I could easily give out for it…"

They grinned, leaving the Potions classroom at different intervals and with different tasks to perform to prepare. They knew exactly what they were doing, and nobody could tell them otherwise. The twins merely had to create an explosion in the dungeons to set off a smokescreen so thick that it would fog up the entire castle and make someone have to retreat towards the Forbidden forest. Neville and Ron were going to go to Hagrid's just after Care of Magical Creatures, with special permission from Snape of course as a supposed means to get emergency ingredients for his potions class. Severus, meanwhile, would occupy Umbridge's time while Chessie, Hermione, Kiru, Luna, Myrtle, and Harry decked the Great Hall with what would be the scariest decorations yet: making it look exactly like the Chamber of secrets. Soon enough, Kiru would be raising her own basilisk since the egg was close to hatching, and it was going to get them doubling over in laughter when Ginny wrote in blood "Enemies of the Heiress, beware!" in blood on the side wall just beside "Moaning" Myrtle's" bathroom.

Malfoy would then walk up and yell out, "You'll be next, Half-bloods!" and then the chaos would ensue that he knew Umbridge would make. This was an extremely elaborate, but delicate, plan, and Severus wouldn't miss it for the world. One little thing could set it out of place, but he knew that if Luna was able to keep Umbridge occupied for a while, then he would have the chance to strike. If all went well, Umbridge would be scared to death of snakes before the night was over.

Severus pre-ordered bloomslang skins by the dozens, and was ready to scatter them out everywhere. Harry and Kiru had taken turns going to the Chamber itself to gather up hundreds upon hundreds of skeletons by boxing them up and shrinking said boxes. Kiru, however, had the bright idea of bringing the basilisk skeleton itself, without all the teeth, of course. Chessie had laughed at the idea, but approved, and the other three heads of houses were reluctant to go through with this insane prank.

But, they figured, if Severus, the heartless and humorless dungeon bat was backing the children up, then they had no choice but to back them up as well. However, they wanted regular updates on what would be going on in the Great Hall, and it was done as the four heads of houses meeting privately with Dumbledore. The headmaster hadn't liked the idea at first, but had seen the insight in the plot as well, and even brought up his own insane, but genius idea: cast a warding spell on the doors to the Great Hall just after lunch so that only a Parselmouth, or someone with the Dark mark, could get in and open it for everyone else. They would, however, need an excuse to get the children out of class. The matter was settled within minutes, however: so long as they let the involved teens out of their classes to go to what was supposedly "remedial potions", they would be home free to do as they pleased since Umbridge would be in class the whole bloody time. Well, if they played their cards right, which he knew would happen by the gleam in everyone else's eyes at the thought of getting back at the detested pink menace.

The involved teens were so excited about their upcoming preparations for the feast, and it didn't take long for more ideas to keep springing up for the different holidays. Luna wanted to be in charge of Christmas, but Severus let Chessie and Ron do so since they were Slytherin and Gryffindor, the two Christmas colors. Harry and Kiru were in charge of Halloween since they knew the inside of the chamber of secrets. Hermione and Neville would be in charge of Valentine's day, so long as it didn't turn out like Lockhart (he threatened them with detention for the rest of their careers if they did so), and Luna and the Weasley twins would be in charge of Easter. St. Patty's day would be Draco's, since he was in Slytherin, and they decided that it would be best to do something insane during the O.W.L.'s. Severus knew it would be hell before then, but it would be fun nonetheless, and from what he'd heard of the Weasley twins' idea so far for the prank, he'd love every minute of it since it would make Umbridge's life a living hell for a few days, if not weeks.

_Yes_, he grinned evilly, yet again scaring everyone in the room (Umbridge included), _this was going to be a very good year for him and the school when it came to terror._

* * *

Yes, Snape turns temporarily into a Marauder. I just hate Umbridge, don't you? Well, Snape hates her as well, so I figured that this would be the drive to get him to prank someone.

Oh, my goodness! I've looked at the stats of my fanfics and the views, and I'm getting viewers worldwide! I am crying I'm so happy right now! I hope I can continue to bring more fanfics to life for the rest of my life! *cries anime tears of joy*

Review, please? It really does make my days!


	8. Preparations to be Made

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

The basilisk was hatched right on time, and just a few weeks before Halloween. The entire shenanigan was just waiting for the day to arrive, but something was bothering Chessie, Severus knew, and soon, just days before Halloween, he found out why. He discovered as a letter, written in perfect Japanese Kanji, arrived by a school owl and landed right on his plate, smearing itself in his morning pancake syrup. He scowled, cleaning the letter with a swish of his wand, and Umbridge's eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

Kiru frowned, and waving her hand in front of her face, Umbridge's eyes got all glossy and misted over, just as Severus realized what the girl was doing. She was giving him a chance to read his mail in private, and he opened the letter and read it. He reread it once, twice, then three times, his brow furrowing each time he reread it. He stood up, looking around at the others on the staff, but not finding the one who had sent it. He stumbled, and then collapsed.

There were yells of shock throughout the hall, and these yells of shock allowed Umbridge to snap out from under Kiru's control, and the teen raced forward alongside Draco to her father's side. She snapped her first two fingers to his jugular, just to check his pulse. They both breathed a sigh of relief at his pulse and breathing rate being virtually normal. Umbridge, however, wasn't pleased. She attempted to yank the letter out from his hands, but the letter immediately went blank in her hands. She was immediately red in the face, and demanded that Kiru read it aloud.

"I can't," Kiru swallowed fearfully. "I can only read Katakana. This is Kanji, the much more complicated form of writing. It's either that or Mandarin, but I can't make heads or tails of this, Professor."

"Then you'll kindly take me to your father's office so that he may translate it for me," she growled.

"No, you're going to let me go and leave me the hell alone," Kiru glared, channeling her magic ever so slightly stronger into the woman. Severus' limp body was being moved out by a wary McGonagall, who took Draco and the letter with her to his office. She smiled softly as she set the potions master down on his own chair, using a slight spell to bring him back to the waking world.

He stared at her, confusion evident in his dark eyes, and then jolted upright in shock, searching frantically for the letter. McGonagall held it aloft, and Severus tapped it with his wand, translating it so that only the heads of houses could read it. she gasped audibly, and Draco was almost able to read it over her shoulder, but it sensed him and vanished.

"I have a right to know, too," he whined, "Kiru knows, and so does Professor McGonagall. Why can't I know?"

"You'll find out in due time, Mr. Malfoy," the two animagus snapped in unison. "You'll all be figuring it out in one way or another this year. So much for her lasting more than one year like we'd hoped."

* * *

Okay, so the holidays are going to be getting hectic, and _I know _and apologize that this is a short chapter. Umbridge is being a bitch, but that's not anything new to those who read the books (which I would think is everyone who's reading Harry Potter Fanfics).

Review? Please? Yeah, I know, I messed with the Basilisk, but technically the books say nothing about the bonds between a familiar and their person. So technically, that idea was all mine to use on the restraining orders for the snake.


	9. Holiday Festivities

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

Halloween arrived, and of course, the plan went perfectly. When the teachers and students all arrived for their dinner, they were extremely confused. Dolores was screaming at them to move, but had no such luck in getting the doors to move.

"Maybe it's some sort of sick joke that we don't get dinner!" one of the first years worried. "Heaven knows Snape would do something like this!"

"I have ears you know," Severus retorted. "Kiru, what do you make of this? All I'm getting is that the doors are warded so that only someone with a foreign language ability can open this."

"Anybody know any foreign languages?" Umbridge screamed out. Cho Chang came forward to attempt Chinese, and a few other students came forward to try german, French, Spanish, latin, pig latin (Ravenclaw), and Chessie tried Japanese, all to no avail.

Harry and Kiru swore loudly in Parseltongue angrily (but not really angry), and the doors swung open to reveal an almost perfect replica of the chamber of secrets. Bones were scattered across the floor, the basilisk skeleton (minus the teeth) was lying behind the staff table, and the ceiling was even looking like the Chamber of secrets.

The students filed in, sitting down warily. Those who were in on the prank were looking around and grinning widely, as well as most of the Slytherin house. Severus was smirking, sniffing his goblet and its contents, and Kiru was laughing with Malfoy about the joke.

"Students," Dumbledore said calmly, "I welcome you to the replica of the chamber of secrets, created by a number of students and staff who wish to remain anonymous! But, fear not, the monster is dead, and the proof is behind me, and it is in no way harmful. Now, the only things in the hall that aren't from the chamber are the Pumpkins, which Hagrid has so graciously provided, and the tables with their decorations. I would like to add, however, that the skeletons on the floor weren't brought in here until they were completely sanitized. I would also like to add that the anonymous group of teachers and students will be decorating the great hall for every holiday occasion for the rest of this year, and will be taking the respective holidays into account. And now, dig in!"

"Yeah!" Chessie grinned widely. "Can you believe these decorations? They're amazing! I'd like to know which teachers did this! I want to send them some giant stuffed turkeys for the Thanksgiving holiday!"

"I'd like to give them some pots and plants for the Easter holiday," Pomona Sprout commented happily, "And some clovers for St. Patrick's day. What about you, Severus? What do you think?"

"I think I want this for my house," Severus retorted with a sneer, to which any students and teachers within earshot of him gave him a fearful look sweat-dropping fearfully. "What? It's dark, gloomy, I don't have to worry about the potions staining the walls – it's perfect! Not to mention the fact that Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber and the monster."

"I think someone needs a day off," Ron muttered to Hermione. "All the decorations are going to his head."

"Besides that," Severus added after a few moments of silence from the other teachers. "Everyone's always calling me the greasy bat of the dungeons. If they think I live in this, well, why not give them what they want and turn my house into a labyrinth of dungeons like this?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Dolores screamed, and the basilisk's skeleton rose up in the air, its fangs being put back in by some unseen force. "Holy S***! We're all going to die! Run!"

At this point Kiru and the rest of the Slytherin house burst out laughing. She'd let them all in on a secret, telling them that she'd be brining a few skeletons "back to life" to scare the crap out of Umbridge, and, at length, the entire rest of the school. Severus had leapt up, clamping his eyes shut, brandishing his wand. Harry had done likewise, but Hermione had squealed and ducked under the table, much like all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students had except Myrtle and the other students who were in on the prank. Severus opened his eyes, realizing it was a prank, and scowled before smirking and laughing at it.

Kiru had moved on for the rest of the entertainment, and had even summoned James Potter back from the dead to let the students see what it was like for a Slytherin to be battling a Gryffindor. It was to nobody's shock when Snape won, but Dumbledore and McGonagall had known that Snape vs. Potter was a bad move, since they were around to watch the horrors that were the Marauders grow older and, in a few tiny ways, grow up. Severus, however, was the true man that had grown up far more than the Marauders did, and this shocked them when he offered his hand in a truce to James, who rejected it and tried to cut his arm off. Kiru had banished him back to the grave at that point, bringing up someone else from the grave: Tom Marvolo Riddle, or what pieces of him had been destroyed.

This caused Harry to cry out in alarm, and Severus knew just as well what he looked like from the Occlumency lessons he'd been giving Harry. Chessie had also been given a heads up, and Riddle was looking around at everything in wonder.

"This isn't the Great Hall I remember," he said thoughtfully. "this looks like someone tried to make the Great Hall look like…but, no, that's impossible. Only two people could access it, and I'm one of them. That means – POTTER!"

"Hello, Riddle," Harry said darkly. "I've got the advantage this time. you don't have Wormtail to hide behind and use as a buffer after him taking the Polyjuice potion."

"So," Riddle sneered. "After all this time, you're still alive. Let's see, that makes one, two, three fragments that you've destroyed so far. No, four, including the one that I had created accidentally on that fateful night. Well, congratulations, you're halfway done. But, you're dead wrong about one thing, and that is that I will not die!"

"_**Riddle!**_" Kiru yelled, stepping up. "_**Shut up and listen to me for all of five seconds! I'm the one who summoned you, and you have to obey what I say. Thus, I'm in charge since I can put you right back where you were in the ground. And before you ask, my mother's name was Sarabella Peverell.**_"

"_**I remember her,**_" Riddle said darkly, "_**She betrayed me in the future, or rather, my past. You – you're the newest musiclancer! Damn it, this is all wrong! **_**I **_**was supposed to have that gift! I'm the heir of Slytherin!**_"

"That may have been your title back then," Kiru sneered. "But you lost it to a third year girl who helped a friend of hers kick your butt three times now!"

"_**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the four!**_" Riddle yelled angrily, but nothing happened.

"_**Oh, that skeleton you see? Yeah, that's the basilisk you were controlling. The one that Salazar Slytherin himself put in the school to act as a guardian! And look at you, using her for your own selfish purposes – you should be ashamed of yourself!**_" Kiru scolded.

"_**Oh, you'll pay when I get my hands on you,**_" Riddle snarled angrily, and Harry pointed his wand at the prefect version of Voldemort. "_**Which still leaves a number of things to be done about you two getting all lovey dovey with other people. You, Kiru, I can approve of since his father is one of my most trusted advisors. But you, Potter – I disapprove of you living, and the fact that you're dating a blood-traitor who should snap her wand and join the Muggles!**_"

"Moving on," Kiru yelled, dropping the spell on Riddle's body. "Who else is left?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. "Who else is there? You could take requests, I guess, but only from those who can see the winged horses."

"Yeah, the thestral," Kiru smirked. "Alright, by show of hands, who can see the thestrals?"

To her delight, only a few in each house raised their hands. In total, about twenty people in the student body, and a fair number of the adults. She smirked, knowing that her father's hand would be raised since he was a Death Eater. Another shock was her step-mother, but she suppressed it. Naturally, Draco Malfoy had his hand up, and as did Crabbe and Goyle, alongside a couple other children of Death Eaters. Myrtle, of course, had seen a lot of death, and even her own had apparently counted. It was her death, James', or Pettigrew's. She didn't care, personally.

One by one, each person came up and told her the identity of the person that they'd seen die. The Death Eater children were known and almost none of them had been permitted to summon. Luna, however, had seen her mother die, so Kiru happily summoned the Ravenclaw woman for her teenage daughter. Kiru also summoned her own biological mother, to her father's shock and horror. Sarabella had simply smiled at him knowingly and nodded curtly before turning back to her child.

Once all family members were summoned, the crowd was calmed, and people were eating together once more, the children happily talking to their beloved parents again. Sarabella was writing things down on parchment, things that only Kiru could read and make sense of in the code that she'd created to help her with her musical songs to help control things. To Kiru's shock, a few more songs were added onto the list of things that could be learned. It was risky, but worth it, in Kiru's mind – families could be fixed now from those that were suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus curse, or those whose memories were wiped by the spell _Obliviate_. She knew exactly who she'd test it out on – Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents who'd been tortured into insanity when he was a baby.

Needless to say, the festivities ended on an extremely terrifying, but well-loved and needed note at around midnight. Severus and Chessie were ecstatic, and had given each other a long deep kiss before parting, causing the students to fully grasp the reality of their teachers' relationship: married and spoken for. Classes passed with more educational decrees, including one that banned reading the Quibbler for Harry-knew-why, and Kiru was getting more and more depressed. She eagerly looked forward to the Thanksgiving feast.

The Thanksgiving feast was adorned in the style of the American Pilgrims and Native Americans. The teachers and students were asked to dress appropriately, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were ordered by Snape and McGonagall to dress as Pilgrims and Indians. Naturally, Snape had the Slytherin house be the Indians since he was savage, and Chessie had thrown a fit about wanting to wear her special clothes that she'd made. McGonagall, however, and the Gryffindor house were pleased with dressing as Pilgrims since it meant only small changes to their clothing. The Slytherin student's clothes were transfigured the night before by Severus, Chessie, Kiru, and Draco, and were all put out upon the ends of the beds for the big Thursday.

Kiru and Chessie were quite happy for the change of clothes, and naturally, the Potions Master's outfit was all black, albeit he was still dressed as a chief of the "tribe". The students had stared at his garb, and Chessie's as well. Severus' headdress was the usual ones worn by the Indian chiefs, and this startled all the students and staff alike. The only difference was that his male students went shirtless – he wore a jacket that was black, and wasn't usually worn by the chiefs. It covered his entire torso, hiding the scars from all the unforgivable curses he'd been subjected to, and his arms had small amounts of leather on the ends, planted perfectly to hide the Dark Mark on his left forearm and the right one to make it look natural, like the chiefs always wore them. Even Dumbledore had changed his attire – he'd traded his usual clothes in for newer robes, and was dressed like a Victorian-style wizard.

This time, the entertainment was simple: a reenactment of the Pilgrims landing in America, and the Native American wars. Well, with fists and fake weapons instead of the usual stone and wooden ones that the Indians usually used, as well as the wands that the students normally wielded. Again, the festivities ended at about midnight, but this time, there was a different set of entertainment alongside the simple planning that Ron had done. Severus himself had decided to recreate a war rally amongst the Indians, and was even enjoying himself as he and the young Slytherin students, and leaders, recreated the fun and singing around the Native American fires. Ironically, he sang _Through Heaven's Eyes _off of Disney's Prince of Egypt for emphasis. At the end of the potions master's song, Kiru burst out with one of her own songs, Colors of the Wind off of Disney's Pocahontas. She'd even traded "whether we are white or copper skinned" for "whether we're lions or a snake". The entire school was ecstatic at this festivity, and it was with an extreme reluctance to go to bed, most of the students still swearing that someone had put their potions professor under the Imperius curse to get him to dress and act like that for the feast. Halloween, they could understand since it was his specialty, but this holiday festivity, while fun, had also been disturbing to see him dancing and smiling with Chessie.

Soon after, snow began falling, and snowballs began flying. In an all out warfare on a Sunday, Severus and Minerva set up a mandatory war zone outside. Slytherin and Ravenclaw would be having a snowball war against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Naturally, the war was long and grueling, but well worth it. a very high number of students began belting Severus nonstop with snowballs, and Chessie's laughter could be heard from the sidelines. It was with great reluctance that she held back, and the students were very curious as to why their potions professor was growing protective of her. Hermione, however, had put two and two together long before the others, and had gone to the DADA teacher excitedly and visited often.

By the end of the war, Severus was breathless, students were exhausted, and there were students still downed by all the snow and cold. It was quite ironic that those in Potter's gang of ragtag students known as "Dumbledore's Army", a group made to practice Defense Spells away from the watchful eyes of Umbridge, were the last ones standing against his batch of the children of his fellow Death Eaters. The students were terrified, and he used his magic to create an army of snowballs to send flying back at the worst offenders that had thrown more than three snowballs at him (which was a good majority of the Gryffindor house). Minerva was also sitting out alongside Chessie in her old age, but had been replaced by none other than Albus Dumbledore on their side. Umbridge was positively livid about the snowball fight, but stopped arguing when confronted by Kiru.

Severus grinned as Round two began for the snowball fight with Dumbledore's Army against his Death Eater miniatures army. Those who didn't want to participate in this second round, namely the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, were sitting this round out, and the only remaining Ravenclaw students on Snape's side was Luna Lovegood, a friend of Kiru's, and Myrtle, of course. A few choice teachers and students were beginning to see that Kiru was able to control Umbridge whenever things got too far out of hand or whenever the teen's plans were interfered by the woman. Severus threw a snowball, and the second round of the battle began.

* * *

Slytherin house wins, of course. Anyhow, I know Snape's OOC, but he is finally able to relax a little now that Kiru shares his load as the spy.

Review? Pretty Please?


	10. Christmas Holidays

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

The students at Hogwarts school were officially in their own personal warfare inside. on the one hand, they wanted to go home, get away from Umbridge, and to spend time with their families. On the other hand, however, they wanted to know what crackpot idea the infamous holiday makeovers would do to the school over the holidays. They knew that if the Slytherin house members had anything to do with it, and it was no doubt that they did since the head of their house was involved in the entertainment, then they knew that the entertainment and festivities might, yet again, surpass themselves.

Severus smirked at the very thought of what the Christmas Celebrations would bring. Oh, it would be wondrous, he knew. He, Kiru, Chessie, and even Harry had joined in on the fun together, taking great heed to memorize a very entertaining song that Chessie and Kiru had found on YouTube. All he knew was that he was singing the lines for a child called "Ash", Kiru was playing "Meowth", Harry was playing some person named "Brock", and that Chessie was filling in the rest of the blanks with Hermione and Draco playing as "Jesse and James" off of "Team Rocket" while she herself played as "Misty". It didn't make sense to him, so he just let it go right on past. If Kiru and Chessie wanted to do it to scare the rest of the students again, then so be it he'd join. Umbridge wasn't at all happy, but was having the hardest time getting past Kiru for the holidays.

Kiru was, however, impervious to getting detention with Umbridge for some odd reason, and the woman couldn't hold her in detention. Thus, whenever she had detention, she was sent by Umbridge to him, most of the time for telling the truth. As a result, she was almost never punished, and he didn't really care what she did during his "detentions" so long as she didn't make potions or blow anything up. In the end, she usually did her homework and asked him for help on it quite frequently whenever she got stuck. Umbridge was a vicious woman who always gave Kiru and extra foot of homework for no reason whatsoever.

The students who remained for the holidays were not disappointed. There were about forty students left, and gifts were being passed around the tables. Decorations were everywhere, and it didn't escape anyone's notice at this point that Chessie had been gaining weight, and was presumed pregnant at their potions master's hand. most of the students shuddered at the very idea of him becoming a father, though, so they tried to block this out of their minds. What scared them as well was the fact that Severus had been like any teenager and having fun right alongside them that night, but had went to class the next day like nothing had changed and that they were beneath him.

It was the week before Christmas, and Ron and Chessie were helping Hagrid with the Christmas trees, but the latter was sitting in a chair in the back eyeing the progress and helping them with keeping things symmetrical. The tree behind Professor Flitwick's chair would have blue and purple behind it for Ravenclaw, and the same for Professor Sprout with yellow and orange for Hufflepuff. Severus' would have black and green behind his, while Chessie's would have silver and baby pink and baby blue behind hers. Severus had scowled at her color choice, but they were the two representatives of the Slytherin house amongst the entire staff of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Besides that, it was her way of telling the school "yes, I'm pregnant, and there's nothing you can do about it". Albus' tree would have all four colors on it, naturally, and Minerva's would have red and gold on hers. Professor Sinistra's was decorated to have hers look like the planets, while Hagrid's would look like eggs and pumpkins. The Muggle Studies teacher's tree was an odd combination of red and green, no doubt the regular colors, and Umbridge's was a sickly combination of all things pink. Severus and Chessie had almost wanted to vomit at this last one, but they put up with it for the sake of their jobs.

When the students saw the trees on Christmas morning, and the teachers all sitting in front of them, they weren't at all surprised by the ornament colors. The colors were chosen to represent the teacher in front of it, with the heads of houses getting their house's colors splashed, except for Chessie and Severus who shared the Slytherin colors alongside black and the two baby colors on hers. Her tree had indeed shocked them, and it simply screamed out that she was pregnant, just as she planned it. The students that were there were busily congratulating her on her child, not wanting to believe that Severus was the father, but the Slytherin house and a few brave Gryffindor students, as well as a well meaning Ravenclaw student, congratulated him as well.

Lunch was enjoyed by all as well, and the festivities were long, this time lasting until dinner. Chessie had requested that everyone stay in the Great Hall for the afternoon for a Christmas Party, and Severus' eyes had widened at this remark as he choked on his luncheon strawberry juice. The other students were wary, yet again wondering if he'd been put under the Imperius curse for the festivities. Kiru, however, was grinning, and left momentarily only to return a few minutes later with presents for all the teachers, including Umbridge.

Albus opened his to find a few pairs of Argyle socks, to which Severus shook his head. Kiru shrugged, telling them that Harry had mentioned it in passing after she mentioned that she couldn't decide on what one of six presents to get him. Minerva received a stuffed cat, which, when pressed at the tip of its tail, transformed into a lion plushie with a flag in its mouth that read "Gryffindor #1". Flitwick's present was a raven plushie in the same manner, and Professor Sprout received a box filled with different flower seeds that would eventually grow into what Kiru had created personally based off of the flowers in _Alice in Wonderland_. Professor Sinistra received a coupon for a free shopping trip, all dress robes expenses paid, while Hagrid received a large, and disturbing, giant toad with tongue piercings (which Kiru had used to hatch the basilisk, but she didn't tell anyone).

Severus and Chessie, however, received their gifts extra as well, since she was giving the gifts as their student and not their daughter. They laughed, hesitantly taking the boxes from their daughter's hands. Chessie opened hers first to find a large green blanket for the newborn, and she laughed until she cried and Severus had to hand her a paper bag to tell her to calm down. Severus, however, was reluctant to open his gift, but did so as well after Umbridge opened hers. Umridge's was a book titled "How to be a Good Teacher", which was completely blank, much to everyone's amusement, and the words would only show up if she poured a small amount of her own blood onto the page with a blood quill. Severus, however, was appalled at his gift of various potions ingredients that were hard to find, but one ingredient stood out from the rest: an empty bottle, with a note attached. He picked it up, and had to open the note, which in perfect Japanese read: _You'll find a way to use its future contents, but I haven't filled it yet because we don't need it yet. As long as I've got the Songs of Time and Healing, here's to hoping that we won't need to use this particular ingredient. _He smirked, knowing that the ingredient she had in mind was none other than Phoenix Tears.

"what's the empty bottle for?" Umbridge asked nosily.

"Inside joke, you wouldn't get it," Severus dismissed with a smirk, channeling his thoughts of gratitude into Kiru's, who blushed scarlet. "Although, I must say, Kiru, I'm impressed that you knew where to go for these rare Potions ingredients."

"I had some help from your old textbooks," she grinned sheepishly. "So, what'll we do now?"

"I was thinking about a special Christmas carol," Chessie smiled, motioning for the special group to get ready to sing. "Severus, Kiru, could you give me a hand with this over here? It's worth it, I promise, dearest ones. Those students that are in this, get over here, too – you know who you are."

Harry, the Snape trio, Draco, and Hermione all went over grinning, with Kiru dashing back to tell Albus his short, but essential for the next-to-last song, lines. Severus and Chessie waved their wands at the respective students, and they were decked out like the Pokemon characters they were portraying in the song. With a flick at themselves, which transfigured their clothing into those worn by Ash Ketchum and Misty. Umbridge wasn't at all pleased, but some of the Muggle-raised students knew what was going on, and burst out laughing with glee, while the pure-bloods and those who didn't know were staring in confusion. With a lazy flick of Severus' wand, the music started, with all the participants rallied in a semi-circle.

"Here's your chance to sing along now," they all sang to the tune of _Deck the Halls, _"We love Pokemon, and so do you! Raise your voice in yuletide song now! All the tunes are old; the words are new!"

"Everyone _should _know this one," Severus announced, just before Harry started singing to the tune of _Jingle Bells, _bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Rapi-dashing through the snow, with a horsea on our sleigh; Slowpoke and Slowbro, laughing all the way; Bellsprout starts to sing, so does Magnemite, then Seaking will start to ring the Jingle Bells tonight! Oh, Pokeballs, Pokeballs, throw them all the way! You can catch the pokemon you want on Christmas day, hey! Pokeballs, Pokeballs, throw them all the way! You can catch the pokemon you want on Christmas!"

"Here's one of my favorites," Severus said as Harry stopped to catch his breath, then began singing out loud and clear. "Nidoking was falling down on his trainer Steven."

"First they won and then they lost, so the match was even," Kiru continued, dressed as Meowth.

"Nidoking return he said. I can win this duel," Harry continued.

"So he called for all to hear, 'I choose Tentacruel'," they all completed together.

"Brock, this one's for you," Severus called down the line to Harry as his cue, and Harry started singing to the tune of _Joy to the World_. Hermione, with some coaxing from Chessie, was decked out as Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy is a girl," Harry sang. Most of the audience was thinking 'Well, duh!'. "She sure is fun." (What what?) "But, I like Ginny, too!" (Oh, man, he's dead!)

"Rock it, Ash," Chessie yelled out.

"Here we go a-battling Team Rocket once again," Severus sang and marched in place to the tune of _Here we come a Caroling_. "Just like we have battled since I can't remember when! But whatever they do, I'll rely of Pikachu! And we'll rock them and shock them and set them on their ears! And we'll blast them off into the stratosphere!" To everyone's amusement, Chessie had transfigured a rat into the Pikachu with Minerva's help, and the Pikachu was now on Severus' shoulder when he called its name out, with him pointing into the sky as he sang "blast them off". "Meowth," he hissed into Kiru's ear as the tune of _Oh Christmas Tree _began playing.

"Oh? Oh, my turn?" Kiru asked with Meowth's adorable accent. "Oh Caterpie, oh Caterpie! Wills you's become my Butterfree? Oh, Caterpie, it's very odd! First you must be a Metapod! Oh Caterpie, Oh Caterpie! I hope you'll be my Butterfree!"

"Hey! Where's my solo?" Tonks demanded with hair as red as Jessie's and the outfit to match.

"Here's one for you, Professor!" Severus called out.

"Hm?" Dumbledore piqued. "Oh, yes, I know this one. *singing* On the twelfth day of Christmas a trainer sent to me…" he trailed off.

"Twelve Bulbasauring," Draco sang.

"Eleven Lapras Leaping," Tonks joined in, picking up the pace a bit.

"Ten Tentacruel-ing," Harry joined in, also picking up the pace.

"Nine Tails a-wagging," Chessie joined, still increasing the tempo.

"Eight Muk a mucking," Kiru joined in, still picking up speed.

"Seven Squirtle squirting," Severus sang quickly joining to speed it up.

"Six Diglett Digging," Hermione joined before they all cut off quickly.

"Five Goldeen," Draco sang slowly.

"Four Charizard," Severus sang.

"Three Ekans," Kiru sang.

"Two Electabuzz," Chessie sang.

"And a Farfetch'd with great agility," they all sang in unison.

"Come on! Get together for the big finale! Those who know this can sing along, too!" Severus called out before the others joined him in singing their final song. "We wish you a Marill Christmas! We wish you a Marill Christmas! We wish you a Marill Christmas! *talking* Happy Holidays, everybody! *back to singing* And a Hoppip New Year!"

At the end of it, they all took a bow, with much applause from the others in the crowd who knew, and didn't know, what in the world they were doing. They did know, however, that this was both a joke and their way of starting the caroling for the afternoon. After all the laughter and applause finally died down, with the ending coming with the witches and wizards transfiguring their clothes back to normal, with the exception of Kiru, who was quite happy going as a Meowth. Pikachu, however, was Chessie's new familiar since her old, and very tattered, owl had mysteriously vanished, and he returned to her side instead of being on Severus' shoulder. The potions master was very happy to be rid of the dreaded trainer's hat that he'd been forced to put onto his head to change into the role of Ash Ketchum.

With the festivities and caroling lasting into dinner, they were all excited and more than ready to write home about the activities that their siblings had missed. Well, until Harry woke up in the middle of the night, screaming bloody murder in a panic that Arthur had been attacked by a snake. He was led down to Minerva's office, with Kiru waking up her father and they raced to Dumbledore's office. Just as they got there, Dumbledore turned to Harry, who was panting, questioning what was going to happen to him.

"I believe," Severus said, "That it is time that I resume your Occlumency training. Or, perhaps, Kiru could cast a protection song upon your mind?"

"I think I can do that," she said quickly. "It'll be tricky, but I think I can use the Nocturne of Shadows for that purpose. I'll need Harry's parents to be the ones for it, is that okay?"

Harry nodded, and Kiru quickly played the Nocturne, summoning Lily and James' spirits, but not their bodies. She explained to them what the plan was, and they nodded in agreement. By placing their fingers on Harry's scar, and channeling their own magic into him, they implanted a part of themselves in him, but just enough to protect him and not nearly enough to create a Horcrux. Harry sighed, the connection closing finally between him and Voldemort, and he began panting as he collapsed into a chair behind him.

"He's been found," the paintings reported happily. "They're taking him to St. Mungo's. Shall we transport the boy?"

"No," Severus said quickly. "He'll stay with me in my private quarters. Umbridge won't like it, but she can't do anything about it as long as I tell her that I was named as his backup godfather should something happen to Black. Especially if I tell her that he's been having nightmare issues from her punishment methods."

"You realize that'll get you fired, dad?" Kiru asked, and he smirked as he turned to her. "Oh, oh you're counting on the Requiem of Spirit to work still! Okay, I get it now!"

* * *

Okay, So I know that Snape wouldn't do that, but that's what so fun about it – I get to make him OOC and make him a bit like the Marauders. Unrequited love changes a person, and so does true love twenty years later.

Review and I'll try to get the Crossovers done. I'm stuck on the Harry Potter/Kid Icarus one - any ideas?


	11. To Life!

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

Chessie opened her eyes, startled at the sensation she was getting. Umbridge had reluctantly let her stay with Severus, but had sworn that the duo would once again separate once the child, or children as Trelawney, Kiru and Luna would admonish, was born. She sighed, recalling how it was now a month after Dumbledore had left Hogwarts, and two months after Umbridge had finally let her sleep with Severus. She felt the sensation again, and this time recognized the symptoms of childbirth that Madame Pomfrey had given her.

"Hey, Severus," Chessie whispered, looking at the clock to find that it was midnight. "What would you say if I told you I was in labor?"

"I'd say that was the worst April Fool's joke you've tried yet," he growled groggily. After a few seconds, however, he bolted upright, suddenly alert. "Oh, no. Now?"

"I think so," Chessie said nervously furrowing her brow. She winced, and Severus immediately knew what to do: get her walking just enough to get her to the Room of Requirement, or as close there as she could walk.

"Chessie, I want you to try to keep calm," he said calmly, but panicking on the inside, staying strong for his wife. "Do not scream, and whatever you do, don't panic – Poppy will be there in the room of requirement with us." He cast a silent Patronus to let Minerva know where he'd gone off to so late and on such little notice. He scrawled out a note, telling the students that classes were now cancelled until further notice, but that they could practice potions if they wanted to, so long as they never blew something up.

"Severus," Chessie whined, putting her hands on her swollen abdomen.

"Alright, let's go," he said, pulling her into the hallway. He looked around, wary of Umbridge, and led her up the first, then second, and third flight of stairs.

By the time they got to the Hospital Wing, she was panting and beginning to sweat and wince more in the pain. Severus knocked, and Poppy quickly answered. Her eyes widened in understanding, and he watched as she turned around to get the potions and equipment they would need for the day's long journey. Chessie, however, was whimpering in pain by the time they got to the sixth floor, and Severus was having to half-drag her to the room of requirement.

_I need somewhere private for my wife to give birth. I need somewhere private for my wife to give birth,_ he kept thinking, and the door readily opened itself for the trio. Chessie was shocked as she looked at the simple, yet necessary, furnishings in the room.

In the center there was a bed that sat up so she would be able to feed the child once she was done, and even a nightstand next to it. On top of the nightstand was a large tub of boiling hot water, with towels right next to it. There were blankets, a couple chairs located in two spots near the bed, and one very large mirror located at the foot of the bed for hell-knew-why.

Chessie cried out in pain as Severus lowered her onto the bed just before her water broke. She stared into his eyes, panicking, and he put his hand on her head to let her know that he was staying right where he was for the day. He'd already given the Weasley Twins the list of questions, and had even let Kiru add the question of "what would you guys do if I told you that my step-mom was having twins right now?" he chuckled, amused, and explained it to Chessie, who laughed hysterically until another labor pain struck her violently.

"Oh, it hurts!" she wailed at about six in the morning. "How much longer, Poppy?"

"Just a second, dear," she soothed, pointing her wand at the woman. "Just a little longer, Chessie, you're doing just fine. Severus, go get some hot towels and lay them on her abdomen and waist. It will help soothe her muscles and loosen them up."

He nodded, and raced to perform whatever tasks the medic needed him to. Normally, he wouldn't do so, and both women knew it, but they also knew that this wasn't just to keep him calm. It was to keep him occupied so he didn't worry as much, and to help him feel like he'd helped out during the delivery and to let him feel like he was already a major part in his upcoming children's lives.

"Oh, dear," Poppy murmured as Severus arrived with the fourth batch of hot towels for Chessie. "Dears, I – I believe you're going to be the proud parents of two new bundles!"

"T-twins," Severus muttered. "Crap. Kiru, Luna, Trelawney – they were right. They were all correct, it is twins…."

"Severus Tobias Snape," Chessie growled, arching her back in pain. "Don't you dare doubt your daughter's musiclancer abilities ever again, understand? Aagh, now get over here and help me out! Do something, Severus! Poppy!"

"It's alright," the medic soothed them gently. "The first one's crowning. Get ready, Severus. You might want to cast a muffling or silencing spell."

"No," he said quickly, heading over to Poppy's side to watch his child come into the world. It was disturbing, even he wouldn't deny that, but well worth it in the end, he decided as Chessie struggled to complete her first task. "Come on, little one, just a little further. Just a little further, damn it."

"Severus," the two women scolded, Poppy's attention turned angrily towards him for mere seconds.

"Poppy!" Severus said angrily, catching his child just before it fell. It was wailing loudly, and he could have sworn he was going to drop it. "Holy Salazar Slytherin… a son… my son…. I mean, our, dearest. Our son…"

"Daemon," she moaned, clearly still in pain, "Daemon Severus Snape."

"Daemon Severus," the potions master whispered as he gingerly cut the umbilical cord and Poppy continued to administer to the tiny bundle in his arms. "I couldn't have chosen better myself."

"Thanks," Chessie panted, resting slightly from the first. "How much longer till the second one comes?"

"Who knows," Poppy said shrugging. "Maybe ten minutes, maybe ten hours. It's hard to tell. I do know this much, however: your son is perfectly healthy. Knowing you, Chessie, any woman with a good sense of humor would want to spread a rumor about you having a child on April fool's day, but only you could actually do so without causing a riot."

"Thanks," she laughed, before screaming in pain and lying back down. "Shit, she's coming!"

"Language, dearest," Severus scolded gently. "Poppy, is it safe to take him downstairs?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Just – make sure he doesn't get anything but the baby formula. It's in the bag, and whatever you do, _don't _mix it with the morning juice!"

"Right," Severus nodded. "Chessie, do you want me to stay or to leave?"

"Go," she groaned. "You deserve it, big guy. Let the school think Daemon's a loner and let me scare the shi- crap out of them later when I walk in the Great Hall carrying our next one in a few weeks."

"Be good for Poppy," Snape said, gingerly kissing her forehead. He let her have her bonding moments with her son just before another labor pain lashed at her. "I'll be back with him so he can feed later."

"Highly unlikely," Poppy corrected. "She'll be with me in the Hospital Wing before the day is out, rest assured, Severus."

"Thank you for helping us, Poppy," Severus said genuinely. "Chessie, I'll make it up to you for causing you so much pain with the babies. Maybe a nice trip to the beach, or…"

"Or," she gasped. "You could get out of here so I can't hurt my baby's ears!"

He nodded before leaving, stealing through the completely empty school. He knew by now that everyone was out at lunch, and that the school was eagerly awaiting the lunch and dinner jokes that the Weasley's would put on. He cast his patronus, letting it linger just long enough for the Weasley twins to get the message to ask the question that they thought was completely random and that Kiru had made up.

Severus got down to the Great Hall door for the teachers just as the twins were beginning. He smirked, and gently rocked the newborn in his arms back and forth. He smirked, looking down at the little crimson bundle that he'd wrapped inside a spare cloak he'd brought to keep Chessie warm should she get cold. Ironically, it was soft enough for him to use as the baby's blanket, so Poppy had allowed it as a backup blanket for the baby in case it was twins.

"Hey, Fred," Severus heard George say. "What would you say if I told you that Professor Chessie Snape was giving birth right now?"

"I don't know. Is that an April Fool's joke, or is it real? I don't want to get in trouble, in case the greasy bat of the dungeons shows up," George grinned, but stopped immediately at the look on his twin's face, realizing he was serious. "Although, if it were real, I'd say good luck to the two Professors and that I hope that they'll be happy and live long and prosper with the little bundle of snarkiness!"

"I should dock points for that, Mr. and Mr. Weasley," Severus grinned as he walked into the Great Hall with his son in his arms. "Although, my sincerest… interest… at your choice of words about my new son and daughter."

"S-sir?" they asked, taken aback. "Is – is this a joke, sir?"

"Does my son look like a joke to you, Weasley?" Snape snarled, immediately protective of his newborn son. At the feel of his father's wrath, Daemon began crying loudly, wanting food, and Severus hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do. "Shit… I really should've talked to Poppy about this…"

"Severus," Minerva said quickly as she went over to the Slytherin leader. "Is that-? What am I saying? Of course he is! May I hold him?"

"S-sure," he said hesitantly, and the Gryffindor leader gingerly took the hours-old infant into her arms. He smirked, petting his son's head and smirking. "He's already a little devil, aren't you, Daemon?"

"Daemon? You named him Daemon?" the Muggle Studies teacher shrieked, and the small infant began wailing louder at the sound of her aggravation. Immediately as he began crying, her cup began to boil ever so slightly. "Why the hell would you do that? Do you realize what you've done to that poor child just by naming him that, let alone having to have you for a father?"

"I had-!" Severus was cut off by the juice spraying into the Muggle Studies teacher, soaking her completely. "That, I had nothing to do with. On both the juice and the name, and for the record, Chessie named him, not me. I just couldn't think of a better name than she'd already given him."

"A likely sto-!" she was cut off again by bouts of accidental magic. Severus realized what was going on, Daemon's loud crying reaching his ears, and the deputy headmistress was struggling to soothe the infant.

"Hush, Daemon," Severus whispered as he took his child back into his arms. Gradually, the onslaught of pumpkin juice stopped, and Severus looked between the goblet and his son. He smirked, which scared the students more than just the very thought of a Snape Junior running around the place in diapers, and almost doubled over laughing if he hadn't been using his every ounce of self-control to keep it in and hide it with chuckling. "You little hellion, your mamma was right to name you that. Yes, yes she was."

"Severus," Dolores sneered. "My congratulations. I presume you and your wife will be sleeping separately now, then."

"You wish," Severus snarled. "It takes two parents to raise a child, Dolores, and it will most definitely take two parents to care for two infants." In an instant, a Pegasus appeared, and Severus' eyes widened in delight.

"I'm alright, Severus," the Pegasus spoke in Chessie's delighted, albeit exhausted, voice. "I'm tired, but our daughter is safe and sound. I hope you honestly didn't tell the pink menace, or else the twins will need to be watched over by a few aurors to protect them. I don't want my babies in danger because of some Ministry hag's incompetence with teenagers."

"You," Dolores spat. "Expelliarmus!"

Daemon was shot into the air, much to Severus' shock, and he silently thanked himself for casting a sticking charm to keep the cloaks folded over the newborn boy safely hiding his gender. In a mere second, Harry was off the ground, alight on his firebolt, and protecting the newborn Slytherin. Draco immediately brought out his wand, and the entirety of the Slytherin house followed suit. They were mad, all of them beyond mad for what she'd done to an infant. Much to Severus' shock, the entire school rallied behind him, bringing out their wands to the defense of his newborn son. Potter dodged one of Umbridge's curses, and Severus immediately seized his chance. He yanked the one potion he'd need on his flask at all times, and shoved it down the pink menace's throat. He latched onto the collar of her robes with his left hand, not even bothering to draw his wand with his right one, and began to pummel the woman viciously.

"Don't you ever hurt my son again," Severus roared as he hit her as hard as he could in between every word he said. "If you do I'll make sure you suffer permanent damage!"

"Cruccio!" she cast at the Potions Master, and he was forced onto the floor, writhing in pain rivaled only by one of Voldemort's own Cruciatus curses.

The entire school watched in horror as Dolores Jane Umbridge cast a killing curse at the small bundle in Harry's unsuspecting care.

* * *

*gasp* Will Daemon die? Will Harry? Okay, you know the answer to that last one.

But seriously, a review would be nice. If someone reviews I'll send Umbridge to Azkaban.


	12. Releif at Last

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

"No!" Severus roared, but it was too late. Within seconds, though, both the Gryffindor and the infant were gone and out of sight. A large black dog trotted in, confused, then growled menacingly. "Daemon!"

"Damn it, Avada Kedavra!" Dolores screamed angrily, and Harry was startled at the fact that she'd found him so quickly.

Severus' heart seized in his chest, threatening to tear itself to shreds as he heard the killing curse cast in the same room as his only son. Black, however, had other ideas, and leapt in front of his godson and the infant in his arms. He knew he would die, but he didn't care – he wanted Harry, and Harry's precious bundle within the cloaks, safe. The spell hit him head on, and he yelped as it hit him while he was in midair.

Severus stared in horror as the man who hated him most, the one that he hated most, gave up his life for the newborn son of a sworn enemy. Okay, so Daemon's father and Potter's godfather hated each other, but that didn't mean that Black had done it for Harry, Snape calculated. In an instant, something within the room snapped, and Snape rushed forward to stop the young Gryffindor from going insane.

"Mufflatio," Severus murmured, willing his child to become deaf to everything around him. He sighed through his nose, jerking out his wand.

"Dolores!" a fat, short man yelled startled. Percy and Arthur Weasley followed in suit, as did Lucius Malfoy, who was smirking widely before frowning at the scene before him.

"Cornelius," she whispered. "How very…shocking to see you here!"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Sirius Black and the attempted murder of Severus Snape, Harry Potter and… whatever is in Potter's arms," Fudge said coldly. "I'm sorry, Dolores, but I can't have you working for the ministry. Not now that you've tried to kill an innocent infant. You've stooped to you-know-who's level, Dolores. He was the last person to try to kill an innocent infant with no probable cause."

"No, Cornelius," she pled, but Severus wouldn't have any of it.

"Potter, give me my son," he said coldly, his eyes pleading silently with the Gryffindor to let him hold his child to ensure his duties as a parent. Harry nodded, lowering the firebolt slowly so as not to startle the terrified infant more, and Severus took his child in his arms protectively. "My son… Thank you, Pot-Harry. Harry."

"No," Harry stammered, shocked that he'd called him that in public. "No problem, P-Professor. It – it just felt right to protect him. I guess it was cause she was trying to do to him the same things you-know-who was trying to do to me."

"Even so," Severus said shaking his head, holding his child close, who was now nestling into his father's robes. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Harry. You saved my only son, even though you knew that I, the greasy git of the dungeons, was his father. Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem, Professor," Harry said firmly. "I was just doing what felt right. Besides, I knew it would make Umbridge pissed off. I just – I just can't believe that Sirius… _Sirius _stood in the way of the killing curse to stop it."

"I'm not sure as to whether this was his way of trying to redeem himself in my eyes," Severus said quietly. "Or if this was his way of protecting you as his promise…to…James…"

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Severus said finally, but quietly. "Will – will you be Daemon's godfather?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, Professor," Harry said finally. "I'd love to, but I can't. With all due respect, sir, Malfoy would be a better choice not me. Voldemort's still out there, and I don't want to put your child in danger."

"He'd be in more danger with Draco as his godfather than you," Severus scowled. "Daemon needs someone who will be able to protect him should something happen to me. You'd suit this need more since you've already protected him and – dare I say it – are – how shall I put this?"

"Better at dueling?" Harry asked, and Severus nodded slightly. "I appreciate the offer, Professor, but I'd need to think about it. So, what will we do about the O.W.L.'s, Professor?"

Severus shrugged slightly as Daemon began squirming inside the folds of the blanket. Casting a silent _finite _charm, Black's form went from that of his animagus to that of his normal one. Checking to ensure that his son was still covered even though the sticking charm was now gone, Severus smirked at his child's innocence and excitement. Severus simply strode off, taking Daemon to the safety of the dungeons and into his own private quarters. He sighed with relief as he saw the crib with green and silver blankets on the inside. Minerva followed him, and she closed the door behind him. He looked between her and the crib, his black eyes understanding what she'd done. He nodded, placing his son inside the transfigured crib.

"I transfigured a desk," the older animagus said at last. "I thought it would be better than buying one, since you're still on a teacher's salary. We may be the heads of rival houses, Severus, but we teachers will still take care of each other. Do you need some more help with him?"

"I–I don't know how to change a diaper," Severus admitted, "Or what in the world to do when they cry for what seems like no reason. And–and I think Daemon reacts to my unspoken emotions somehow."

"Then I'll teach you," she smiled warmly. "My sister has children, and would often have me babysit them when I was younger. I've picked up a lot in those long hours of the night that she was gone. Might I add, you're acting very … Gryffindor, Severus. Daemon is young, and he's probably just getting used to you as his father. Besides, he's already used to hearing your voice from inside of Chessie, and he probably recognizes it."

"What parent wouldn't?" he retorted, and the lioness laughed. "I'm serious, Minerva, any parent would be wearing their heart on their sleeve the first time they were holding their own child. And can infants honestly recognize the sounds of their parents' voices?"

Minerva simply smiled as she stepped forward to show the potions master how to change a diaper.

* * *

Yay! Sevvie's a daddy and he stays around this time! Aww! So cute!

Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing that in a movie on …

Anyways, review and let me know what you think. Did Umbridge go too far?


	13. HalfBloods and Murmurs

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

"Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled a week later, racing up towards the new parents, who were sitting at the staff table with the two infants in their laps. "You need to see this!" she pushed the Daily Prophet towards them, and they furrowed their brows at it. They smirked and grinned, laughing at the picture of Dolores Umbridge fighting to be free from being put into Azkaban, the prison's robes already on her.

_ATTEMPTED MURDER OF COLLEAGUE'S INFANT_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, was seen by all students, all staff members, a good amount of seven aurors, Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge to be performing the unforgivable curse for killing, a known favorite of the Death Eaters and he-who-must-not-be-named. The child she was attempting to kill was none other than the hours-old son of Professor Severus Snape and Professor Chessie Snape, both of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Contrary to popular belief, Professor S. Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, is not a heartless git, and is actually very caring and protective of his family._

_Severus Snape has become the proud father of twin newborns, a son and a daughter. Their mother, Chessie Snape, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was pleased to report that she and her newborn daughter were far away from the scene of chaos that ensued the afternoon of April the First when her husband and son were ruthlessly attacked by Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, the High Inquisitor at Hogwarts. From what she knew, she didn't know that her husband and child were in danger until after it had passed, due to the fact that she was giving birth to the second of the twins._

_According to the students, they all knew that their Defense Teacher was pregnant, but didn't have the faintest idea that she was carrying twins. When they were told that their Defense Teacher was having the child, the students laughed in mistaking it for an April fool's joke. However, this all ceased when their Potions Professor walked in carrying his newborn son, Daemon Severus Snape. Apparently Professor S. Snape was profusely kicked out of the room his wife was giving birth in once his son was in his arms so as to keep him from panicking or his wife worrying about young Daemon._

_Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts Healer, denied entry into the Hospital wing where Professor C. Snape was resting and recovering from childbirth. Severus Snape, however, barricaded himself in his private quarters, and refused to let anyone but colleagues and a few choice students in to help him with his role of fatherhood. After much coaxing, he came out while Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, volunteered to watch the small Snape heir._

_"My thoughts on Umbridge?" Snape scoffed when asked about his opinion of her. "I knew she was trouble the minute I laid eyes on her in the staff room at the beginning of the year. I just didn't know how _much _trouble she'd be. To be honest, I've been meaning to hex her or get her fired for a few months now ever since she started – and I quote her – taking care of the school. However, I would never, in a million years, repeat what happened with that menace and my son. Now don't you have a potions essay to write, or do I need to double your homework?"_

_Potter, the infamous boy who lived, was the unsuspected rescuer of the young Snape when Umbridge used a disarming charm on the unsuspecting Potions Master, and used his firebolt to catch the small newborn in midair. Snape was frozen in shock as his son was sent flying through the air, and was sent to the floor with Umbridge subjecting him to the illegal Cruciatus curse. Potter, who was preparing for a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match, was carefully holding his Potions Professor's infant and carefully dodging any hexes or jinxes that were thrown at him while staying on his firebolt. Umbridge, who all the students and staff alike saw, performed the killing curse and aimed it at the duo on the firebolt._

_For reasons unknown, Sirius Black, Potter's godfather, leapt in front of the curse in his animagus form as a dog. Black, who is supposed to be in St. Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries, was killed instantly protecting his godson and the infant in the teen's arms. Black left everything to Potter in his will, and to which the Ministry will be looking into later. Black was the last remaining member of the pureblood Black lineage, his closest Black relative being Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy._

_Snape, who was enraged at Umbridge, happily watched as Umbridge was dragged off of school grounds, and was startled by a rally against what the students call the "Pink menace of the school", but formally known as Umbridge. He was too startled to care as to who saved his son's life, and rewarded Potter and the Gryffindor students with one hundred points for the quick thinking and saving his newborn's life._

"Well," Chessie said thoughtfully chewing her waffles. "That could've been a lot worse of an article, and I only got done with the front page. Dad gum, only _half_ of it's on the front page. Sheesh, how much did Skeeter write?"

"That wasn't Rita Skeeter, ma'am," Hermione said, pointing at the name at the bottom. "I thought you might want to see the name at the bottom as well."

Severus looked at the name at the bottom and smirked. It was one of the seventh year Hufflepuff students who were in training to become a reporter for the Daily Prophet that had written the article. No wonder the facts were so eerily accurate, and access was denied to the Hospital Wing – he was a student! Severus smirked, quite happy that it was one of his own students in NEWT potions to write the article. He would much rather have it written by someone who was there and could get their facts straight. He recalled the student that had asked him of his opinion of Umbridge in the beginning of the year, and shook his head at a very Slytherin action of the Hufflepuff boy.

It was at that point that Severus smelled what he knew to be feces in his son's diaper. He held his nose shut with one hand, carrying his son out with the other. Just as he reached the edge of the Great Hall, Daemon began wailing to be changed. Severus immediately went into his quarters and began taking care of his son's hygiene, Chessie following in soon after with their daughter. Severus grinned at the small amount of black hair on his son's head, and then over to the strangely colored ones on his daughter's head. For some odd reason, his second daughter was a metamorphous like Nymphadora Tonks, for hell knew why. Severus was glad he'd chosen his second daughter's name.

"Lily Poppy," he smiled as he brushed an index finger against his daughter's tiny cheek. "You're going to give me nothing but trouble, I can tell. I'm just happy you didn't have the misfortune of inheriting my nose like your brother did…"

"Hey, I like your nose, thank you very much," Chessie argued playfully. "Granted, you may hate it, but I don't care. I like it, it's part of what makes you who you are. I'm actually glad Daemon inherited your nose and hair – it makes it more fun for when he starts school later."

"Don't remind me," Severus smirked. "We'll have to teach them potions to uphold to my reputation once they get old enough. Now, I think it's time we introduced these little ones to their new babysitter, no?"

"We're leaving them with Hagrid?" Chessie asked incredulously, and the potions master rolled his eyes. "Just asking. Who're we leaving them with, then?"

Severus opened the door to reveal none other than Narcissa Malfoy, followed by Lucius, who was carrying a box under his left arm. He let them in, warding the desks, books and his personal bedroom, and Chessie darted out, closing the door loudly behind her. She knew who they were, and that they were known Death Eaters. She also knew, however, that Lucius and Severus were very good friends from school.

"So, where are they?" Lucius asked as he set the box down. "Ah. So, this is little Daemon. I'm impressed, Severus. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lucius," Severus smirked. "Lily is right over there. I'm warning you up front, she's a metamorphous, so don't be alarmed if her hair or eyes change color. Speaking of which… Lucius, Narcissa, would the two of you be Daemon and Lily's godparents?"

"We'd be honored to," Lucius smiled warmly as Narcissa picked up the tiny girl in her arms. "A target of someone's wrath within hours after birth – I must admit, your Daemon is very…intriguing. I know the Dark Lord told you two to have a child in the attempts at another Musiclancer, but I had no idea that it would be _twins_. He'll be shocked to hear the news, Severus. You should go tell him tonight."

"I plan to," Severus frowned. "If you'll excuse me, your son's class is up next, and I'd rather not be late since I'm already close to losing my job."

"Of course," Lucius said politely as the animagus left the room and headed into the dungeons. All throughout class, Severus was a little concerned, but knew that Lucius and Narcissa would contact him via patronus if they really needed anything.

That evening, he left Chessie in his quarters, much to her dismay, and went into the Slytherin common rooms. He fetched Kiru, pulling her out towards the gates, and apparated into the yard of the Malfoy manor.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort greeted. "Is there something you wish to report? I assume this is not a social visit."

"Twins, my lord," Severus reported. "Daemon and Lily. It was Chessie's idea to name them, not mine, my lord. I would have never chosen the latter for a name for my daughter, not in a million years. Not after what that scum did to me."

"And why, pray tell, did you bring the brat that tried to kill me?" Voldemort growled angrily.

"My daughter, Kiru, my lord," Severus said quietly. "I hadn't had the chance to tell her what you looked like before the Triwizard tournament, and I'm afraid that Dumbledore kept me in his office since I was her father and she was missing from the tournament, my lord."

"Cruccio," Voldemort said, and Kiru's body was seized up with pain.

"_**Stop!**_" she screamed, "_**I have a basilisk for a familiar!**_"

The minute Kiru spoke, the pain stopped in her body as Voldemort stared at her in interest and curiosity, as well as another emotion that Kiru recognized instantly – greed and power-hunger. She explained how it had come about, and what had happened to her previous two familiars and how they were both killed by Dolores Jane Umbridge. After what seemed like hours, Kiru's throat went dry, and she couldn't explain any more to the fellow Parselmouth. She didn't dare mention that she was a musiclancer, and instead let him believe she was a necromancer. She was, however, perfect at Occlumency and Legilimency since the ghosts that surrounded Voldemort wanted to protect her at all costs from him and his gang.

"Well, how interesting," Voldemort said softly. "Severus, have you tried using Legilimens on your daughter? It appears as though she is an anti-Legilimens as well… you would do well in the ranks of the Death Eaters, young Snape. Join us, and I can make you stronger than you already are."

"With all due respect, sir," Kiru said carefully. "As much as the offer is extremely flattering to me, I'd like nothing more than to focus on my schooling right now. However, if, perhaps, in a few years, the offer would still stand once I got my O.W.L.'s?"

Voldemort was angry, they could all tell, but was patient with the child as he granted her permission to continue her schooling. He did, however, want regular updates on what curses, spells, and other studies she was taking, starting then and there with everything she'd learned so far. Most of the Death Eaters scoffed when they heard she was taking Divination, but stopped when she told them that she'd somehow known things that Trelawney hadn't seen yet. Finally, at about midnight, Kiru let out a yawn as her father stifled one, and Voldemort chuckled.

"You're dismissed," he chuckled. "I don't want my spy or a future perfect spy to be to worn out for classes tomorrow. _Don't _disappoint me."

"We won't," Kiru said bowing lowly, glaring at the python. "Sir? Is that – a python?"

"Yes," Voldemort replied. "_**Nagini, my familiar. I will send one of my Death Eaters to…check up…on Miss Umbridge. Perhaps you may one day use her in training, young Snape.**_"

"Yes, sir," Kiru said respectfully bowing again before leaving. Once they were back on Hogwarts grounds, they let out the air they'd been holding carefully and terrified. "Dad, he scares me. Do I have to join him?"

"It's best for the war efforts," Severus said. "Don't let him know you're a musiclancer, but let him keep thinking you're a necromancer. Besides, with everything in place and planned like Dumbledore's got it, we'll be done with this bloody war in no time, and hopefully before you finish your O.W.L's."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and they were asleep even before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

Yes, I know, she's whining like a baby. Anyhow, I shall see you all later, as I must log off and go to my Comp II course for college.

Review?


	14. Owls

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

It was during the History of Magic exam that Harry heard Fred and George's big prank finally unfold with some help from their Potions Professor. A new version of Umbridge was back and running the school just as her predecessor did before her, on a much worse scale. This new witch, Professor Bitachina, or Professor Bitch as the students liked to call her, was also a pink-obsessed menace. This one, however, was obsessed with puppies instead of kittens like the previous ones.

A lone firework burst into the Great Hall, and the fifth years stared at it in confusion. It exploded, setting off dozens of other fireworks, which in turn combined at length to create a large serpentine dragon that was famous as Kiru's patronus. However, instead of chasing dementors, this fireworks dragon chased Brittany Diva Bitachina all around the Great Hall, scattering the tests, and then chasing her outside the Great Hall into the main room. It rammed into the doorway of the Great hall, stopping with an almighty boom that sounded eerily like a combination between an explosion in the Potions Classroom and a large amount of Thunder. As a result of the collision, all the educational decrees that Umbridge had set up fell off the wall.

In a rush of excitement, the Weasley twins flew out to the courtyard, with the vast majority of the fifth years following them on foot as well as a very high number of other students that weren't in Severus' and Chessie's classes, which were the final two teachers to let their students out for the farewell. Just as Harry and Kiru ran out of their respective rooms, with Severus close on their heels, they saw that Fred and George had created a portable swamp all across the entire school. The twins threw up a set of fireworks which burst in large amounts to create the letter "W" in the air. They threw up two more to make an "S" made out of a snake as a tribute.

"Thanks for all the ideas, Professor Snape," Fred called out. "We'll send you some cash as your fair share of the money for the products!"

"Give her hell for us, Peeves," George called back, throwing down one last pack of fireworks. "You, too, Kiru!"

With each time that someone tried to use magic to vanish the fireworks that the twins had thrown into the hallways and classrooms, it multiplied into three and lasted another hour and a half. In the end, their Umbridge replacement spent her first week as Headmistress racing around the castle to try to destroy the fireworks. Unbeknownst to her, the Snape, Malfoy, and Weasley households were all working together to create even more chaos. Finally, at the end of the week, Ron was caught in the act, and Kiru sent her new familiar to test the abilities.

"_**Noki**_," Kiru grinned evilly, "_**I want you to petrify our new History of Magic teacher, but only to petrify her. If she tries to kill you, bite her. We can mask it with any number of snake venoms in addition to yours. Now, go!**_"

The basilisk nodded, slithering up towards the woman's quarters, and early that Sunday morning after O.W.L's, her high pitched scream filled the still air, startling any and every student and teacher into waking. The only exceptions to this rule was Severus Snape, who honestly couldn't have cared less about the woman's well being and was so used to screaming that it honestly couldn't wake him unless it was that of one of his children or that of his wife. Which, he deduced by Chessie jerking awake beside him, was neither. Nobody was for the wiser, and the woman's stone cold body was soon to be found in the hospital wing. Thinking that now the History of Magic position was cursed, the teachers unanimously voted that Professor Binns should be returned to his post.

As soon as their new headmistress was in St. Mungo's, their real headmaster returned with much rejoicing and celebrating. It was only the three families that knew that it was Kiru's familiar that did the damage to the woman, however they were perfectly fine with it by saying that it was a seventh year stunning spell gone wrong while attempting a Draught of Living Death in the same room. The two collided, petrifying her. Somehow, St. Mungo's bought the lie, and nobody else was for the wiser as to how the witch was petrified.

Harry was still very morose and upset at Sirius' death, constantly blaming himself, but the voices of his parents inside his head were constantly telling him that he shouldn't blame himself since Sirius made his choice and that it was that or still being insane in St. Mungo's. Harry sighed heavily, his heart still hurting heavily, with Kiru and Hermione excited about the upcoming summer now that the twins were around and that Chessie would be retiring to be a mother for a while. They were also a ways happier to be told by their Potions master that he was getting a raise for keeping all his students safe from Umbridge, as well as being a father of newborn twins.

The trio sat in the compartment alone with the exception of Draco joining them about halfway home, but the four of them still stayed silent until it was finally time to leave the platform. Kiru reluctantly played Hime's song one last time on the train just before leaving. The block on Harry's mind was broken, but only for a few minutes since Kiru returned it back with a quick twiddle of the Nocturne of Shadows. Kiru silently hugged her male Slytherin friend, and Harry and Hermione trudged over to Chessie and Severus. They all knew that it would only get harder to hide their relationship as a family from there on out, and she took one last look at him sorrowfully. They went their separate ways before she raced back towards Draco, tackling him from behind with tears in her eyes.

"Please," Kiru sobbed. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, can Draco stay at our house this summer? Please?"

"Of course," Lucius said shocked. "Severus is your father, yes?"

"Y-yes, sir," Kiru sobbed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I – I can't help but worry about Draco. I get the premonition that something bad will happen if he's not at our house this summer. It- no, it has nothing to do with you guys, but – but… it's complicated…"

"We trust you," Narcissa said reassuringly putting her hand on Kiru's shoulder. "Draco, go with her, and tell your godfather that we'll be paying for your meals this summer."

"Thanks, mom," Draco said happily as he and Kiru raced after their head of house. "We'll write often!"

"You'd better," Lucius scowled. "I don't like it, Narcissa. Why should he be with Severus this summer?"

"Remember what he said, Lucius? About how Kiru's predictions were more accurate than that of the Divination teacher," Narcissa reminded, and Lucius nodded in understanding, realizing that Kiru was worried because of a possibility of what would happen to their son.

"She's protecting him," Lucius murmured. "We're keeping her."

"Are you telling me you want our son to marry his godfather's daughter?" Narcissa teased, and Lucius sneered at her menacingly.

"Watch your mouth, Narcissa," he sneered. "We aren't the only ones here today, you know. It's not normal for someone's godchild to marry their child."

The minute they got home, Chessie and Severus headed upstairs to put the twins away in the nursery, which was the rooming for those who weren't yet toilet trained. As soon as they finished setting up, they headed back downstairs to rally with the teens in their care. Draco was looking around at Prince Manor, dumbfounded, and it was then that Severus realized it: until this war was over, only Potter and Granger could leave this manor. Kiru and Draco would be drafted in as Death Eaters if they ever left again, and the very idea made his skin crawl. Luckily for him, his Dark Mark wasn't affected whenever he was in Prince Manor. This meant he could miss as many meetings as he wanted as long as he had told Voldemort that Dumbledore had him babysitting more brats than ever this summer.

Severus smiled as he sat down upon the couch. He would need to rally a bunch of other students into his home this summer for proof. Lovegood was one student he could grab, the two youngest Weasleys were others, Longbottom, and a few others from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hufflepuff was out of the question since that was where a lot of the muggle born students went. He calculated it out very quickly that if he used engorgement charms, he could easily house at least two dozen students in his six bedrooms. He'd have to have four students per bedroom, and it would be extremely crowded, as well as him having to warn them up front and withdraw enough money for Chessie to care for them on her own.

Within weeks, the first of his potential residents arrived at Privet Drive. He was alerted by a chime, and raced over to the fireplace to zoom there with the Floo Network. He raced over and yanked the door open to reveal a very nervous and flustered Ronald and Ginny Weasley, followed hesitantly by their older twin brothers who were grinning like fat canaries.

"We owe a very high amount of our pranks to your wife, good sir," Fred began.

"So we thought it fair that she receive a portion of the money earned by the merchandise she helped us create," George finished. "Twenty-five percent. She _is _a mother, after all, and you are still Hogwarts Potions Master."

_Not for long, I'm not,_ Severus mentally corrected as he nodded and accepted the bag of money.

"Well," he said formally, "You're the first ones to arrive. Is Molly alright? She's not under the Imperius curse again, I presume?"

"No, sir," Ginny said quickly. "We just want to get out of the house. Mum was saying something about you housing a bunch of blood traitors and those that were on the Death Eater's hit list."

"We'll discuss this later when everyone is gathered," Snape said formally. "Now, go to the kitchen, and stay _out _of the backyard!"

"Good morning, Professor," Luna said as she stepped into the house, followed closely by Neville and Myrtle. "Are there any others coming?"

"Yes, a fair amount more," Severus said vaguely. He knew some of the students wouldn't care, but he also knew that some of the Slytherin students were backstabbing traitors that were only loyal to him because of his Dark Mark.

Within minutes of each other, three other members of Dumbledore's Army came by side-along apparition with their parents or the Knight Bus, which would eventually make six stops by there that night. By the time he was finished letting children in, there were thirteen students waiting for him in the kitchen and dining room.

"Is this everyone, sir?" Colin Creevey asked as he hesitantly nestled closer to his brother, Denis. "I don't think there's much more room for anyone else. How can you house so many children like us while still having room for your own family, sir?"

"A very good question for once, Mr. Creevey," Severus smirked. "There are three locations available at my disposal. One is this one, one is in Harry's possession, and the third is one that is my inheritance from my mother. This has three rooms and a cupboard to sleep in – don't give me that look, Potter and Dursley both lived through it without any issues! The second has … four or five bedrooms if I'm not mistaken, possibly more. That one is under Harry's direct protection as the secret keeper, alongside many wards. The third is one that is strictly prohibited unless you've got a serious Death Eater issue, since they can't come onto the property without the permission of the head of the household's permission. Which, when I am gone, falls to Chessie, and believe it or not, she is much less trusting than I am."

"So, which will we be staying at, sir?" Ron asked.

"This one, Weasley," Snape snapped. "Boys room is upstairs on left; girls same on your right. Bathroom is the first door to the left, and is coed, I'm afraid. Be sure to put a slip of paper up to let the others know which gender you are so they know whether or not they can just barge in. However, I must warn you as to why there are more boys here than girls: you will also be staying in the Master bedroom with myself tonight and for the next week."

"Oh," Denis said paling. "Sir, are there – are there any rules we should know about?"

"The lists of rules are on the backs of the doors," Snape said calmly. "You won't be able to remove them at all since I used a permanent sticking charm on them that will only come off when my descendants remove it. Mealtimes are also posted on these parchments, and if you are even ten minutes late to a meal you _will _go without. Now, are there any other questions?"

"Sir," Luna said raising her hand. "Will there be a way for us to be able to do our homework while we are here?"

"Leave it to a Ravenclaw to ask that," Snape retorted. "Yes, however, I will let you know when I will need to leave for a business meeting so that you will know when you can and can't use your magic. These coins will do the job for you."

"Hey, these are like the ones Harry gave us in the DA!" Colin said excitedly.

"Thank you for reminding me," Severus said calmly. "How many of you were in Dumbledore's Army, which Potter founded? Those with their hands up will not need these coins since I've cast a spell on my coins to be able to communicate with the ones that Potter used for Dumbledore's Army. Next question."

"Sir," a Slytherin asked, "Why are we stuck here for the summer?"

"It's not for the summer," the Potions Master retorted. "It is for the week. I want to see how many children I can fit under one roof without causing world war three to ensue. For curiosity's sakes due to the fact that I have been told that there is a distinct possibility that there may or may not be a large amount of foreign exchange students joining us in the coming years. I prefer to be ready for worst-case scenarios. Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is panicking. I shall return as soon as I get her calm again. Whatever you do, _don't _go in the backyard! I haven't been able to properly test to see if it is under the spell's protections yet."

With that statement, Severus left the house and apparated to Spinner's End, right into the Living room next to the fireplace. He yanked the floo powder needed, called out his destination, and arrived back at Prince Manor to mass pandemonium.

"Kill it!" Chessie screamed, racing out of the kitchen. "Somebody kill it!"

"Kill what?" Severus asked as he walked calmly into the kitchen. He looked around warily, searching for any kind of animagus, and immediately spotted the source of Chessie's frantic screaming: a wasp near the oven.

"Kill it!" she screamed from across the house, no doubt in the library by now. He chuckled to himself, snatching the flyswatter off of the wall, and watching the wasp fly around the kitchen in its own frenzy.

"What are we supposed to be killing?" he heard Draco ask from the next room.

"Don't come in here," Severus warned. "Or you'll let it out."

"I still don't get what all the screaming's about," Charlie Weasley said as he approached the potions master's back. "Oh, Professor Snape! You're not the one she wants me to kill, are you?"

"Be quiet," Snape snapped angrily, ducking suddenly and lashing out with the flyswatter to hit his small red target. Chessie's screams, meanwhile, were getting closer and closer. "Damn it, I missed. Follow me, Weasley."

"Yes, sir," Charlie said, retying his messy red ponytail. "How can I help, sir? I got word that you were preparing for the war that's bound to break out. How can I be of assistance?"

"No, kill it," Chessie was panicking, with Dudley on one side of the couch, Draco on the other, and Harry in between them. Kiru and Hermione were also in the room, standing around to keep their two new siblings from panicking too much.

"Accio Cookies," Severus said simply, and two chocolate chip cookies flew out of the kitchen into his hand. He stopped Chessie's whimpering by pushing one into her mouth, and giving the other to Harry to administer when she was done. "It works faster than a calming draught. Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to, sir," Charlie said honestly. "What was she freaking out about?"

"What I'm about to go back into the kitchen to kill," Severus retorted, snatching the flyswatter from where he'd left it on the counter's edge. He scanned the room quickly, and immediately ducked and swung the flyswatter dangerously missing Charlie's head. He did, however, hit his target this time and smirked.

"Sir?" Charlie asked as he backed off. "Am I intruding on something?"

"Killed him," Snape reported loudly to the others, and Chessie immediately could be heard squealing for joy. "Want to see, dearest?"

"Ick, no! Get rid of it," Chessie demanded quickly.

"A shame it has to go to waste," Severus said faking sorrow. "I would have loved to put him in a fig Newton or a brownie. Hell, or even a pot of beans."

"Severus Tobias Snape, if you make one more joke about putting that wasp in my food, you are not sleeping in this manor tonight!" Chessie threatened.

"Whatever you say, dearest," Snape sneered at her. "Although, I wonder how if it tastes anything like scorpions…"

"That's it!" Chessie yelled with finality, causing Charlie to jump. "Get out! Severus, I warned you, now get out! Out, out, get out! I will not have any disgusting bugs in my food or any mention of such in my house!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Severus laughed as he grabbed his pillow and a blanket. "For the record, I wasn't going to sleep here anyways. I'll see you tomorrow, kids! Be good for your mother! Oh, and Weasley, why don't you come by house at Spinner's End so we can discuss this further? Say, tomorrow at noon?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie nodded. "I'd be happy to. Thank you, sir. This means a lot to us."

Yes, I left a cliffie at the end of the Fanfic. Wanna know what happens? Read the next one.


End file.
